Black Rose
by 980218 Chwe
Summary: Gak tau kapan di lanjut...
1. Chapter 1

**BTS & SEVENTEEN**

Chapter 1

 **Ready?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

Mawar Hitam bisa di artikan lambang kematian atau sisi negative (hitam) manusia.

Baik-Buruk-nya arti sebuah bunga sebagai komunikasi tak langsung, pemberian dari seseorang yang di kenal atau tidak. Tidak ada bedanya..

Kesetiaan- ya, mawar hitam juga bermakna baik dan tidak selalu buruk. Jika di kemudian hari kau mendapat bunga mawar dari kekasihmu atau sahabatmu kau adalah orang yang beruntung mendapatkannya. Dan masih banyak arti yang baik lainnya.

Tapi kenapa, baginya, bagi seorang anak yang selalu di kucilkan di sekolahnya, bunga itu sebagai tandanya bahaya. Bukan dirinya yang bahaya; Tetapi untuk orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Hyung, kapan aku bisa bebas dari ini semua?". Pertanyaan sederhana, di malam hari yang sering ia sebut 'Red Night' ini, seseorang dengan warna rambut hitam legamnya meringkuk di atas karpet hitam lembutnya sembari menatap vas bunga yang mulai terisi setengah. Setangkai mawar hitam yang ada di dalamnya semula layu kembali tegap, segar seperti baru mekar. Awalnya jungkook tak mau melakukan hal ini, dia tidak benci melihat darah, lebih tepatnya dia takut- setiap jungkook melihat darah, tubuhnya akan gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat banyak. Dan jungkook akan selalu teringat mendiang kakek-nenek dan ayah&ibunya. Namun, mesti sudah terbiasa selama setahun ini, jungkook tetap sedikit takut. Kakaknya selalu mengawasi, walau tidak terlihat dia entah di mana. Dan semuanya ia lakukan, semua yang bertolak belakang pada dirinya. Nyatanya tak seorangpun yang tahu akan hal ini, terkecuali dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Dia sering di sebut Aneh di sekolahnya. Pemuda dengan kaos hitam yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela kaca transparan itu berdiri. Mengambil vas bunga berisi cairan merah pekat dan berbau anyir itu, di letakannya di meja belajarnya lalu memakan sekelopak bunga kematian tersebut.

Jeon Jungkook-pemuda tadi mengunyah kelopak bunga mawar hitam dengan agak tidak nafsu. Selain rasanya aneh, kenapa ia harus melakukan hal ini? Kenapa ia harus menuruti semua perkataan kakaknya? Sekilas jungkook melihat darah di dalam vas bunga tadi menghilang dan bunganya- ia simpan di sebuah peti kayu kecil di bawah meja belajarnya.

Penjelasan sedikit,

Setiap menjelang tengah malam, ia harus segera bangun, membuka jendela dan meletakkan vas bunga dengan di isi setangkai bunga mawar hitam, di siram air sedikit lalu menatapnya selama darah yang keluar dari bunga tersebut tidak keluar lagi. Jungkook sebenarnya enggan melakukan ini, tapi melihat kakaknya marah, ia mengalah. Pernah satu kali, ia tidur hanya 3 jam saja- itu ketika ia ketiduran.

 _"Jika kau ketiduran, darah itu tidak akan keluar. Kau harus menatap -tidak boleh mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Dan juga, jangan melewati di subuh hari, mengerti?"_

 _Jungkook merengut. "Ya, aku mengerti hyung"_

Dia normal seperti orang pada umumnya, dia bisa mandi, makan 3 kali sehari, sekolah, bekerja sambilan, belajar lalu tidur -dan tak lupa rutinitas setiap harinya.

Tapi dia mempunyai satu kelemahan; Dia benci melihat beberapa kelopak bunga terbang melewatinya.

Sudah satu tahun lebih dia seperti ini, dia sudah merenggang nyawa sahabat masa SMP nya dulu. Selalu, jungkook terbayang-bayang rasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu karena sebulan setelah kejadian..

 _... di mana saat itu jungkook melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya. Jungkook membuka pintu rumahnya malas, ia sangat lelah di hari itu, dia baru pulang les di malam hari._

 _"Aku pulang!" teriak jungkook, tangannya dengan cekatan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan._

 _Ya, dia belajar 4 kali. Itu tuntutan dari kedua orang tuanya, sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan agar jungkook jauh dari kakaknya._

 _Sekolah._

 _Les._

 _Les._

 _Dan belajar._

 _Semenjak dia masuk Junior High School, sangat jarang ia berkumpul bersama keluarga. Mereka hanya mengobrol di saat sarapan-siang hari saat jungkook pergi les-makan malam. Jungkook ingin menjadi anak pada umumnya, di antar-jemput ayahnya -bukan maksud jika jungkook itu manja-, membawa teman-temannya bermain di rumahnya -tapi tidak bisa-, bahkan saudara-saudari nya jarang berkunjung. Jungkook tahu maksud dari semuanya. Tapi belum tentu hatinya tenang jika ibunya dan seorang pembantu masih di rumah -ayahnya kerja di kantor- dengan kakaknya yang berkeliaran semaunya. Apa jadinya jika 'penyakit' kakak abnormalnya itu kambuh? Tidak! Tidak! Jungkook percaya, percaya itu semua tidak akan terjadi._

 _Jungkook tidak mendengar sapaan dari ayah dan ibunya. Kemana mereka?! Biasanya jika jungkook sudah pulang, ayah dan ibunya akan beranjak ke depan dan menyambut kepulangannya._

 _Jungkook melirik jam tangannya, 'pukul 8 malam' batinnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, kakinya melangkah cepat ke atas -kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumahnya. Ia merasa tegang, mematung di dekat tangga dan jalan yang terhubung ke arah dapur. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, rasa sesak tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, nafasnya tercekat dan jungkook masih diam tidak bergerak._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Matanya melirik ke arah tangga di samping kirinya. Jungkook membelalakan matanya._

 _"Hy-hyung"_

 _Jungkook lemas, ia hampir terjatuh jika saja tangannya tak sempat menggapai tangga pembatas. Setetes air mata turun dari mata indahnya, mulutnya kaku tidak mampu berucap, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat sekarang._

 _Jungkook yakin, yang semua ia lihat ini adalah MIMPI! YA. MIMPI! Tapi-_

 _"Jungkook, kau sudah pulang?" tanya kakaknya yang sedang menjilati darah di sekitar bibirnya._

 _'Terkutuk kau hyung!' Umpat jungkook dalam hati. Bersumpah, hari ini adalah hari di mana kakaknya seperti seseorang yang asing. Jungkook bukan bocah yang tidak tahu cairan apa yang melekat di sekitar wajah, blazer sekolah, kemeja dan celana kakaknya. Berwarna merah pekat dan baunya..._

 _Itu darah,_

 _tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!_

 _Jungkook tidak suka melihat darah._

 _Menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya. Jungkook melangkah ke arah dapur dengan jalan sempoyongan di ikuti kakaknya yang tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi jungkook._

 _Mereka tahu, semua orang tahu,_

 _kakak jungkook tidak normal, kakaknya berbeda-mempunyai kepribadian ganda yang di benci semua orang termasuk jungkook. Kakaknya seorang psikopat, bertindak semaunya seolah hanya ada dirinya di dunia ini. Dan yang lain-hanya sebuah boneka percobaan miliknya._

 _Jungkook tidak pernah berfikir hal ini akan terjadi, semuanya baik-baik saja, apa yang kakaknya lakukan benar-benar membuatnya shock berat. Ayah dan ibunya, tergantung bebas di samping lemari es dengan tali yang melilit di sekitar lehernya. Kaki ibunya terlepas dengan tangannya penuh luka sayatan, begitupun ayahnya; kepalanya hampir putus dan isi perutnya yang terlihat keluar karena dagingnya sobek._

 _Tangis jungkook pecah, ia jatuh terduduk melihat kedua tubuh yang sangat ia cintai, yang sangat ia hormati setelah kakek-neneknya, mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang membeku di hadapannya._

 _Di bunuh, oleh kakaknya sendiri?!_

 _Jungkook tertawa miris melihat ekspresi kesakitan ayah dan ibunya. Padahal jungkook sangat menantikan hari ini. Hari di mana ayah dan ibunya merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang ke 20._

 _Dan dia sungguh tidak percaya, tidak mungkin!_

 _"APPA! EOMMA! AARRRGGGHH"_

 _Jungkook berteriak frustasi di barengi air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya keluar._

 _Kakaknya tertawa terbahak-bahak, pemuda kelahiran 96, wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dapur dan jika di perhatikan lagi dia juga ikut menangis melihat kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Karena dirinya sendiri._

 _##_

 _Keesokan harinya,_

 _Rumah berwarna cat biru langit itu di penuhi beberapa polisi dan detektif. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari mencari tahu sedikit informasi yang bisa membantu. Tetangga jungkook berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, berbisik-bisik ketika melihat wonwoo dan jungkook keluar dari rumah. Garis kuning yang melintang di rumah jungkook terjaga beberapa polisi dengan siaga, takut-takut ada yang menerobos. Paman dan bibi jungkook hanya mampu menangis melihat kedua jenazah adik mereka di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil ambulance._

 _Wonwoo dan jungkook masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil pribadi. Di kursi penumpang, jungkook hanya terdiam membisu. Terlihat seperti nyawanya juga ikut melayang semalam._

 _Jungkook seperti orang mati, tubuhnya menggigil dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, dia tidak mau tahu! Paman dan bibi serta kedua keponakannya langsung datang ke rumahnya saat beberapa jam jungkook menghubungi mereka._

 _Tentu saja, keluarga besar Jeon kaget dan sedih. Mereka tahu siapa pelakunya, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa selain hanya bisa berdo'a agar tidak menjadi korban selanjutnya. Jungkook memang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP, punya pendirian kuat, dia anak yang selalu membanggakan keluarganya, jungkook bukan seorang anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang sampai menjadi seperti -menganggap semua kejadian kemarin hanyalah sebuah peristiwa biasa. Dia tidak bisa menahan ketika lelehan air matanya turun. Perih hatinya setiap mengingat kejadian semalam; dia merasa bersalah karena pulang terlambat. Harusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan teman-temannya._

 _Jungkook melihat keluar jendela mobil. 'Eomma, appa, halmeoni, harabeoji.. apa yang harus jungkook lakukan? Menuruti semua perintah hyung?' batin jungkook miris._

 _Polisi maupun para detektif hanya bisa menginterogasi beberapa menit saja. Tidak mau bertanya -yang sedikit menyinggung tentang kematian keluarga jeon._

 _Setelah kakek-neneknya (pihak ayah)._

 _Sekarang Ayah dan ibunya._

 _Lalu, apa dia selanjutnya?!_

 _Ini tidak masuk akal! Apa yang ada di otak kakak abnormalnya itu?! Haruskah ia membunuh kakaknya sekarang juga?!_

 _Kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak membawa kakaknya ke psikiater atau pusat rehabilitasi saja?! Kenapa membiarkan kakak yang sangat ia rindukan sewaktu ia kecil itu berkeliaran di rumah?!_

 _Wonwoo sejak pagi hanya diam dengan tatapan polosnya, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Jungkook menyumpahi kakaknya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di kantor polisi._

 _"Jungkook, ini kantor polisi? Untuk apa kita kesini" tanya wonwoo saat mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung yang biasa kita lihat sebagai tempat yang mengerikan, di mana para tersangka kejahatan berkumpul menjadi satu._

 _Beberapa polisi yang mengerumuni mereka sesekali menyapa teman mereka yang bertugas di dalam kantor. Jungkook dapat melihat ruangan apa yang ia tempati sekarang._

 _Semuanya serba putih. Ada 3 cctv di ruangan ini, 3 kursi, 1 meja panjang dan sebuah alat -entah apa itu- yang jungkook tahu itu adalah alat perekam. Wonwoo duduk di sebelah kiri jungkook menghadap 2 detektif dan dua polisi yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Berjaga-jaga._

 _Wonwoo tidak suka ruangan ini. Dan jungkook merasakan aura yang sulit di deskripsikan sekarang. Maka jungkook menatap tajam salah satu detektif di hadapannya._

 _"Bawa hyung-ku keluar dari sini, sekarang!" kata jungkook dengan nada tinggi di akhir kalimat._

 _Salah satu polisi mendekat dan membawa wonwoo keluar, di pindah ke ruangan sebelah. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Jungkook menunduk, lalu menggeleng lemah. Dua detektif di hadapan jungkook saling tatap, salah satunya mengangkat bahu. Dan kembali menatap jungkook._

 _"Eumm jungkook, pukul berapa kau melihat kejadian?"_

 _Awalnya jungkook tak mau membahas hal ini, dia masih sedih. Dan trauma sangat, apalagi ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya._

 _"Aku.. baru pulang les, itu sekitar jam-" jungkook menjeda, mengingat jam berapa dia pulang ke rumah. "Jam 8 malam aku sampai di rumah"_

 _Detektif yang jungkook ketahui namanya -dengan melihat nametag-, tak yakin jungkook malah balik bertanya; "Apa kau yakin bisa menuntaskan kasus ini, Detektif Oh?"_

 _Pertanyaan jungkook membuat kedua detektif yang berada di seberang meja, yang semula fokus ke jungkook dan mencatat sesuatu terdiam seketika, detik berikutnya terdengar helaan nafas. Polisi yang baru kembali tadi ikut terdiam. Iya benar, apa mereka mampu? Menyinggung tentang kata 'kematian' saja. Mereka tidak yakin bisa baik-baik saja._

 _Detektif Oh, pemuda berusia 27 tahun dengan kacamata minus nya yang berbingkai hitam itu tersenyum tipis. Jungkook mengkhawatirkan mereka._

 _"Aku, detektif oh dan detektif lee percaya. Kau bisa membantu kami, untuk itu", detektif oh berdeham lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Menatap intens ke arah jungkook yang menatapnya kebingungan._

 _"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan rinci apa yang terjadi kemarin? Dan keadaan hyung-mu?"_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Ragu kini melingkupi hatinya, hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos setiap mengingat kebaikan kakaknya selama ini. Wonwoo tidak pernah melukainya, menatapnya benci atau hal-hal yang negative lainnya. Maka jungkook berfikir sebentar dan jungkook mau menceritakannya. Semuanya. Termasuk keadaan kakaknya sekarang. Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya._

 _"Terimakasih jungkook, jangan terlalu berlebihan menganggap hyung-mu itu berbeda. Jika kau mengajaknya untuk sekedar refreshing, dan kau selalu bersamanya. Kemungkinan berapa persen ke-normalan-nya akan kembali. Dia hanya percaya padamu"_

 _Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jungkook malah menangis. Kedua detektif itu tersenyum tipis. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi apa yang bisa mereka perbuat. Dalam kasus ini, sang tersangka berbeda._

 _"A-aku hiks... ku mohon, hiks.. lindungi keluarga pamanku. Aku ti-tidak bisa membiarkan hyung-ku ada di sekit-ar mereka, hiks ku mohon detektif.." ujar jungkook terisak pelan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar._

 _"Jungkook kau anak yang baik dan pintar, bisa kau tambahkan dengan keberanianmu melawan hyung-mu?" papar detektif lee dengan tangannya yang sedang memakaikan mantel tebal ke tubuh jungkook. Kedua polisi yang berada di belakang mereka menatap iba ke arah jungkook._

 _Jungkook anak yang malang._

 _Sementara itu di rumah keluarga jeon yang masih di jaga polisi. Suasana sedikit lebih tenang. Paman dan bibi jungkook sempat di tanyai oleh aparat kepolisian. Paman jungkook gelisah, duduk tidak tenang di sofa ruang tamu. Kedua anaknya sudah pergi bekerja dan sekolah. Bibi jungkook menghampiri suaminya dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh bunga Chryshin Flavon dan kue kering yang ia buat tadi._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya paman jungkook sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk itu._

 _"Yeobo, kita tidak tahu apa yang wonwoo inginkan selanjutnya. Tapi aku berdoa bukan nyawa yang ia ambil kembali"_

 _"Aku berharap"_

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang apa yang jungkook dapatkan? Hidup di penuhi rasa bersalah. Selalu, setiap malam setelah melakukan ritualnya jungkook akan menangis karena teringat sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan dia sekarang hanya tinggal bersama bibi dan kedua keponakannya. Jangan menanyakan keberadaan pamannya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kakaknya kembali melakukan hal itu lagi. Dan bagaimana ia tahu? Saat itu paman mengantar kakaknya membeli sesuatu, sepulangnya kakak jungkook membunuh pamannya. Namun wonwoo salah tindakan, mereka masih di dalam mobil. Dan akhirnya mobil paman jungkook menabrak besi pembatas jalan dan tiang lampu jalan. Dan wonwoo mati di tempat.

Yang paling di kejutkan jungkook adalah...

Kakaknya, membeli sebuket bunga mawar hitam yang tergeletak di bawah kursi penumpang. Dengan note bertuliskan;

 _ **Ini untukmu adikku sayang,**_

 _ **Hyung akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak membuang bunga ini,**_

 _ **maafkan hyung,**_

 _ **hyung menyayangimu kook-ah~!**_

 _ **원우**_

Saat itu juga, -setiap- malam harinya jungkook sering di datangi kakaknya.

Jungkook tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur bibi dan kedua keponakannya masih selamat.

Hidupnya terlalu monoton untuk di nikmati, apalagi dia sudah masuk SMA. Harusnya ia mempunyai teman yang banyak, tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya bisu ketika ada yang bertanya; "Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, namamu?". Jungkook dulu tidak seperti ini, dia anak yang mudah bergaul, punya banyak teman, keluarga yang harmonis, tapi itu DULU sebelum semuanya hancur karena kakaknya.

Kakak yang ia bangga-bangga kan. Yang selalu menjaganya, melindunginya, perhatian padanya, selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Berubah menjadi seorang psikopat? Kenapa?

Jungkook tidak tahu, jungkook hanya ingat saat dia baru memasuki JHS, kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan sepulang sekolah saat bermain skeatboard bersama teman-temannya, ayah dan ibu memarahi kakaknya, dan semenjak itu kakaknya berubah menjadi pemurung, dingin dan tak lagi bermain bersamanya.

Jungkook tentu sedih, maka ia bertanya kepada ayahnya.

 _"Ayah, hyung kenapa? Kenapa hyung tidak mau bermain dengan jungkook dan selalu mengurung diri di kamar?"_

Ayahnya menjawab _; "Kaki hyung-mu masih sakit, dia harus istirahat, 2 minggu lagi ujian semester pertama dan dia harus rajin belajar. Jungkook juga?!"_

 _"Ya appa_ "

.

.

Jungkook kembali mengingat. Ayahnya selalu menuntut anak-anaknya belajar dan harus menjadi orang yang sukses. Jungkook tidak terbebani akan hal itu begitupun kakaknya. Jungkook suka membaca dan menulis, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan buku.

Tapi karena **kejadian** itu, jungkook mulai memahami...

 _Sehari setelah kejadian ayah & ibunya terbunuh, jungkook off sekolah beberapa hari karena masih shock, bahkan sampai harus di rawat di rumah sakit._

 _Jungkook begitu terpukul, dia sering melamun dan tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Dan jika ia melihat kakaknya, jungkook akan berteriak histeris dan ketakutan. Paman dan bibinya sedih melihat jungkook menjadi seperti itu, seperti kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Kedua keponakan jungkook pun sama. Trauma yang di alami jungkook benar-benar bisa membuat jungkook berubah total._

 _Jungkook sakit, mentalnya sakit.._

 _Di malam hari yang ketiga, hojoon menjenguk jungkook. Membawa bingkisan berupa buah-buahan dan beberapa kue kering. Seharusnya, ibunya yang datang tapi mengingat ibunya sibuk di rumah menyambut tamu yang datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan belasungkawa, ibunya juga sedikit mengurus wonwoo agar tidak keluar kamar._

 _Benar-benar di luar dugaan, wonwoo menurut saja. Dia tidak memberontak, begitu kata ibunya lewat telfon -saat hojoon dalam perjalanan pulang kuliah tadi, dan langsung ke rumah sakit._

 _"Jungkook-ah"_

 _Dapat hojoon lihat, jungkook berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap lurus keluar sana. Tersenyum miris melihatnya, dia rindu senyum manis keponakannya itu, tawanya atau kejahilan jungkook setiap keluarganya berkunjung._

 _Hojoon meletakkan bingkisan di meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Hojoon terus memperhatikan jungkook yang tak bergeming sama sekali, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keponakannya. Hojoon sangat tahu, bila dia ada di posisi jungkook, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama- atau bunuh diri sekalian._

 _Berfikir kenapa wonwoo berubah 180°, dulu wonwoo tidak seperti ini, kepribadian keluarga jeon itu hampir sama semua. Selalu ceria._

 _Tidak ada warna hitam yang bertahan di sekitar mereka._

 _Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan melihat hojoon yang sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja._

 _Kacama bulatnya sesekali lepas lalu di pakainya kembali._

 _Jungkook merasa bersalah, merepotkan semua orang, tapi dia butuh perlindungan. Namun bukan perlindungan dari kakaknya lagi._

 _Hojoon yang merasa di perhatikan, mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terdiam melihat jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kook-ah, tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Kemudian hojoon melihat jungkook menitikan air matanya. Sontak saja hojoon tertegun, ia langsung berlari menghampiri jungkook dan memeluknya. Jungkook terisak pelan. Maka hojoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya ke jungkook._

 _"Tidak apa-apa jungkook-ah, hyung di sini. Jangan menangis lagi"_

 _De javu~_

 _ **"Huwwaaa hyung~~ hiks hiks"**_

 _ **"ASTAGA JUNGKOOK!"**_

 _ **Saat itu jungkook yang masih berusia 10 tahun, sedang bermain sepeda di taman dekat dengan rumah mereka. Dan wonwoo yang sedang duduk di ayunan sembari mengawasi adiknya. Tak terduga, tiba-tiba adiknya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh tersungkur ke semak-semak. Wonwoo yang semula tersenyum cerah, perlahan memudar di gantikan jeritannya, tentu saja dia kaget, segara berlari menghampiri adik kecil manisnya itu.**_

 _ **"Hyung sakit huwwaa.. Hyung, hiks.."**_

 _ **Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, tercengang melihat luka yang serius di kaki adiknya. Terlihat jelas luka sobekan di kaki kiri adiknya, dan darahnya keluar terus menerus. Wonwoo panik saat mendengar tangisan adiknya semakin kencang.**_

 _ **"Jungkook-ah jangan menangis, maafkan hyung ya. Ayo kita obati lukamu, tapi- tapi-"**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil menghampiri mereka, dengan tas punggung yang ia bawa dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata anak itu ikut membola melihat kaki jungkook. Kedua anak bermarga sama itu menoleh.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ini aku bawakan obat, ayo kita obati!"**_

 _ **Dan di sinilah mereka, berakhir di sebuah kursi taman. Wonwoo yang berjongkok mengobati luka jungkook yang sesekali meringis atau berteriak karena kesakitan. Dan anak kecil tadi hanya diam duduk di samping jungkook, sesekali membantu wonwoo atau menenangkan jungkook.**_

 _ **"Nah, sudah selesai", wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke jungkook dan mengusap pelan pipi chubby adikanya yang masih sesenggukan.**_

 _ **Jungkook merengut di perlakukan seperti itu, namun tak di pungkiri ia merasa hangat ketika kakaknya begitu tanggap apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi ya" ujar wonwoo dengan senyuman manisnya.**_

 _ **"Uhm.. Itu-"**_

 _ **Lagi, kedua jeon bersaudara itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Membuat anak kecil yang wonwoo yakin bertingkat sejajar dengan adiknya. "Oh ya, terimakasih untuk obatnya. Ini-", wonwoo memberikan kotak p3k ke anak kecil tadi. "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu, kau sungguh baik mau menolong adikku"**_

 _ **"Sama-sama emm-"**_

 _ **"Wonwoo, namaku jeon wonwoo. Panggil saja aku wonwoo hyung, karena aku yakin kau lebih muda dariku" kata wonwoo dengan senyumnya. Ia beralih duduk di samping kanan jungkook. "Dan ini adikku, jungkook perkenalkan dirimu dan ucapkan terimakasih padanya"**_

 _ **Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu menatap bocah seumurannya itu. "Namaku jeon jeongguk, kau bisa memanggilku jungkook. Salam kenal, dan terimakasih" ucapan jungkook terdengar lucu karena sehabis menangis tadi.**_

 _ **"Kkk~ kau lucu kook-ah, namaku kim min gyu, panggil saja mingyu dan sama-sama. Aku senang menolongmu"**_

 _Itu kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Ya, kim mingyu. Jungkook masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang._

 _Hojoon terkekeh kecil saat jungkook berhenti menangis dan tertidur pulas di pelukannya. "Kau harus kuat kook-ah, maaf hyung tidak bisa membantumu" kata hojoon sembari membaringkan jungkook ke ranjang lalu menyelimutinya._

 _"Selamat malam kook-ah" ucap hojoon pelan di barengi senyumnya lalu berjalan menutup jendela. Melangkah pelan ke sofa, dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Semuanya, tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, skripsi yang baru setengah jadi, dan belum lagi harus menjaga jungkook. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan menjaga jungkook. Di senang._

 _Karena, jungkook adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti._

 _"Aku sangat berharap padamu kook-ah, dan kembalilah menjadi seperti dulu"_

 _Dan seminggu setelahnya.._

 _Jungkook keluar dari rumah sakit, ia tampak sehat dan ceria lagi. Tapi hojoon tahu, jungkook tidak baik-baik saja. Maka, hojoon hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan jungkook. Menyembunyikan jungkook di balik topengnya sendiri._

 _"Hyung! Aku ingin makan belut dan sashimi lagi! Ayo!" seru jungkook saat keduanya keluar dari kamar inap jungkook. Kalian tahu, walaupun jungkook berpura-pura kuat dan selalu menunjukkan keceriannya. Hojoon cukup senang melihat jungkook seperti dulu._

 _Hojoon menggeleng. "Tidak jungkook, kita harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak bawa mobil" kata hojoon sembari berjalan cepat keluar rumah sakit setelah berbicara dengan seorang suster._

 _Jungkook merubah raut wajahnya sendu dan sedetik kemudian berganti wajah memelasnya. "Ayolah hyung~~ jika hyung kerepotan membawa tas tas itu. Aku akan bantu membawanya, aku sang~at ingin makan belut laut. Aku sudah lama menahannya!", jungkook tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Ia rindu makanan favoritnya itu._

 _Kini mereka berdiri di trotoar jalan, menunggu taksi melintas. Hojoon menghela nafas, jungkook terus menerus merengek ingin makan makanan favoritnya itu._

 _"Jungkook, lebih baik kau mengajak teman-temanmu saja. Nanti malam di rumah, aku akan bilang ke ibu untuk buatkan masak masakan kesukaanmu itu, okay?-taksi!"_

 _Jungkook memudarkan senyumannya, membeku di tempat. Entahlah, rasanya seperti saat kejadian seminggu lalu di rumahnya. Nafasnya terengah dan keringatnya bercucuran di sekitar pelipis dan lehernya. Ada apa ini?!_

 _Hojoon melangkah ke belakang mobil, menaruh tas tas berisi barang-barang jungkook dan beberapa miliknya -yang cukup berat- ke bagasi mobil._

 _Hojoon terkejut melihat jungkook sedang menatapnya ketakutan._

 _"Ju-jungkook-ah"_

 _Jungkook menggeleng cepat, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa sesak, sampai ia berjongkok memukul dadanya. Hojoon mendekat dengan ragu, ia ikut berjongkok melihat keadaan jungkook seperti seseorang yang sedang sekarat._

 _"Jungkook kau tidak apa-apa?! Bangun, ayo ke dokter sekarang!"_

 _Hojoon menarik lengan jungkook tapi tertahan._

 _"Tidak hyung", jungkook menggeleng pelan, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih berada di dadanya. Hojoon mengernyit bingung. Apa yang jungkook fikirkan?! Apa ia sedang bercanda di tengah ketakutannya?_

 _"Jungkook! Jangan membantah! Ayo kita masuk! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" teriak hojoon. Jungkook bersusah payah bangun dari duduknya, pak supir hanya diam melihat mereka tak mau mencampuri urusan mereka._

 _"Hyung-"_

 _"Cepat jungkook-ah!", hojoon menarik jungkook. Tapi jungkook tetap menahannya, ini bukan yang jungkook inginkan._

 _"Hyung dengarkan aku!", suara jungkook begitu lemah, walau masih bisa berteriak namun tetap saja terdengar tidak ada apa-apa nya. Hojoon tersentak kecil. Ia berbalik menatap jungkook._

 _Jungkook mengatur nafasnya, ia masih merasa sesak walau tak separah tadi. Hingga ia terbatuk pelan, hojoon segera mengambil botol air di paperbag yang berada di dalam kursi penumpang tadi. "Ini minumlah", hojoon membantu jungkook. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil, "masuklah, ayo kita pulang"_

 _Mata jungkook bergerak gelisah, jungkook bergidig merasakan angin berhembus melewatinya. Ini..._

 _Jungkook menatap hojoon. "Hyung-"_

 _Drtt.. Drtt.._

 _Jungkook tidak melanjutkan ucapannya mendengar suara ponsel, itu milik hojoon. Dengan segera hojoon mengangkatnya._

 _"Halo eomma?"_

 _"..."_

 _"APA?!", hojoon beralih menatap jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Eo-eoh, ya eomma, aku akan segera pulang"_

 _Pip!_

 _"A-ada apa hyung?"_

 _"Masuklah kook"_

 _Jungkook menurut, ia masuk ke dalam mobil di susul hojoon._

 _"Ayahku... Terbunuh"_

 _Jungkook bagai tersambar petir di siang hari mendengarnya. Kakaknya... kembali lagi?_

 _'Hyung, kau keterlaluan' batin jungkook._

 _Sesampainya di tempat kejadian,_

 _Hojoon tergesa begitupun jungkook. Keluar dari taksi, dengan terburu-buru hojoon membayar , lalu cepat-cepat keluar di ikuti jungkook berlari ke kerumunan. Dan hojoon melihat ibunya menangis sembari menggendong adiknya._

 _"Eomma" lirih hojoon, ia geletakkan tas nya lalu berlari menghampiri ibunya._

 _Ibu hojoon memeluk erat nari yang berada di gendongannya, matanya menangkap siluet anak sulungnya._

 _"Hojoon-ah!"_

 _"EOMMA!"_

 _Sadar atau tidak, jungkook menitikan air matanya, menangis dalam diam. Sirine suara ambulance dan mobil polisi beradu, membuat yang mendengarnya akan terganggu. Jungkook tak menggerakan tubuhnya, berdiam diri sampai taksi itu pergi. Pandangannnya tak teralihkan dari bibi dan kedua keponakannya yang sedang menangisi kepergian pamannya._

 _Jungkook bingung harus bagaimana, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika mendekat, sepertinya ia tak yakin, takut bibi nya marah. Beanie berwarna biru tua yang sejak tadi ia pakai di lepas, tubuhnya melemas melihat beberapa petugas membawa jenazah kakaknya ke dalam mobil ambulance tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Tubuh jungkook bergetar hebat, matanya terpejam erat, dengan nafas terengah ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Hyu-hyung hh.. Hyung!", jungkook kalut dengan segera bangun, berlari menghampiri mobil ambulance di mana kakaknya berada._

 _Kakaknya memang berbeda,_

 _Kakaknya memang seorang psikopat,_

 _Kakaknya memang selalu merepotkan orang lain -sama sepertinya,_

 _Tapi kakaknya punya kelebihan,_

 _Wonwoo menyayangi dirinya._

 _"Hyung!", jungkook menahan lengan salah satu petugas, lalu berucap; "ku mohon, beri aku waktu melihat kakakku"_

 _Oh tidak!_

 _"Jungkook-ah!"_

 _Mendengar namanya di panggil, jungkook menoleh dan kembali melihat tubuh kakaknya, jungkook mengernyit, merasa tangan kanannya di tarik jungkook berbalik._

 _Hojoon; "ayo cepat kook-ah! kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"_

 _Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak hyung, aku di sini saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi"_

 _"Jungkook, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu-"_

 _"Justru itu maksudku hyung!", jungkook menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatap hojoon dengan tatapan sendunya. "Aku yakin, hyung punya alasan, pasti" tegas jungkook dengan wajah seriusnya._

 _Mau tidak mau, hojoon mengiyakan saja. Ia meninggalkan jungkook bersama beberapa polisi dan juga beberapa orang yang masih di sana, di dekat jurang._

 _Ini kawasan pegunungan menuju-heol, jungkook baru menyadarinya. Ini adalah daerah semasa ia kecil dulu liburan bersama keluarganya juga, keluarga hojoon._

 _'Apa yang hyung lakukan?' batin jungkook. Kembali ia memakai beanie nya. Menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah garis kuning yang melintang di sekitar mobil pamannya. Rusak di bagian depan dan pintu. Jungkook memperhatikan seksama, ia meneliti setiap bagian mobil._

 _Dan matanya memicing tepat di bagian kursi penumpang. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, tanpa ragu ia melangkah mendekat, dan dugaannya benar._

 _"Mawar hitam?" tanya jungkook entah pada siapa. Suara teguran dua orang polisi yang sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar mengagetkan jungkook._

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di tepi kasur sembari menatap lurus keluar jendela. Melihat samar-samar pantulan dirinya dan kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di dekat pot bunga di halaman rumah dengan posisi membelakanginya. Banyak yang ingin jungkook tanyakan pada kakaknya. Jungkook yakin, kakaknya bisa menjawab.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Semuanya hanya ilusi semata. "Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" lirihnya pelan, menatap nanar sosok yang ia rindukan menghilang.

Dan malam ini, sekali lagi -dan mungkin seterusnya. Jungkook hanya bisa menerima takdir yang begitu sulit di terima olehnya.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca begitu mendukung untuk jungkook melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, setelah berpamitan dengan bibinya dan kedua keponakannya. Jungkook melangkah keluar rumah dengan wajah datarnya.

Ini termasuk aturan, kalian tahu? Jungkook adalah boneka percobaan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang mengendalikan dirinya selama setahun ini, dan jungkook selalu merasa takut tapi mampu ia tutupi.

"Jungkook tunggu!". Seruan keponakannya sedikit mengagetkan jungkook, tangan kiri jungkook yang sedang memegang pagar rumah beralih ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanya jungkook datar. Wajah dan mimik yang sering ia tunjukan begitu berbeda dengan kepribadian aslinya. Ini juga termasuk aturan. Jungkook harus menggantikan kakaknya. Selalu, ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri saja daripada menjalani hidup seperti ini. Tertekan di bawah kendali kakaknya yang hanya bayangan ilusi sematanya, tapi jungkook di takuti perkataan kakaknya di malam ketiga jungkook melakukan rutinitas malam harinya.

 _"Jungkook, jangan mencoba melanggar aturan yang ku buat. Bila kau melanggarnya, aku akan menampakkan diriku di depan seseorang yang dekat di sekitarmu saat itu juga"_

 _"Hyung! Berhenti mengaturku! Kau hanya imajinasiku! Pergi-"_

 _Tatapan mata wonwoo berubah, raut wajahnya tenang. "Aku bukan imajinasimu jeon jungkook! Ini keinginanmu sendiri membawaku kemari! Seharusnya kau membuang bunga yang ku beli waktu itu! Kau membawaku ke sini hanya merusak moral dan fisikmu! Dan ku mohon, jangan dengarkan sisi negative-ku!"_

 _Kembali, di saat itu juga jungkook membelalakan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat melihat sekumpulan kelopak bunga mawar hitam berterbangan di kamarnya. Memutar di atas kepala jungkook, lalu berjatuhan di sekitarnya._

 _Wuusshhhh_

 _"Aku beri peringatan sekali lagi!"_

 _Ini bukan kakaknya, astaga!_

 _"Jangan melanggar jeon jungkook! Atau kau ingin bibi yoonhee, hojoon dan nari mati sekarang?!"_

 _"Ja-jangan.. " suara jungkook bergetar begitupun tubuhnya. Ia paling takut melihat kakaknya begini._

 _Wonwoo menyeringai. "Kau yang terbaik"_

 _Jungkook pingsan di dekat meja belajarnya._

Hojoon -keponakan laki-laki yang berbeda 5 tahun lebih tua darinya tersenyum tipis, memaklumi; mengapa jungkook begitu dingin menanggapinya. Ia tahu.

"Ini bekalmu, ibu lupa menaruhnya di tasmu tadi. Ya sudah-", hojoon memberikat kotak bekal berwarna hitam itu ke jungkook dan jungkook menerimanya, hojoon tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu kook-ah" katanya, sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari pekarang rumah Jeon's yang begitu megah itu.

Ya, hojoon memang bukan bagian dari keluarganya. Tapi hojoon mampu mengatasi hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang perusahaan, ia harus bekerja keras demi mereka semua, dia tau bagaimana menjalaninya dan bagaimana ia seharusnya. Jungkook bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak jatuh miskin karena kejadian waktu lalu. Dia tahu, ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya tapi hanya di belakang itupun jauh. Mereka tidak bisa mendekat atau terlalu lama berbicara dengan jungkook. Terkecuali oleh sebab-akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Karena wonwoo selalu ada di mana jungkook ada. Aura jungkook berbeda, mungkin jika para gadis di sekolahnya tidak mengetahui asal-usulnya. Mereka akan mengidolakan jungkook.

Tapi tetap, tidak bisa!

"Hati-hati hyung" lirihnya.

.

.

"Tae, kemana kau semalam?"

Pemuda dengan rambut dark brown-nya melirik sekilas ke samping kanannya, demi apapun mereka sedang belajar. Dan pelajaran kali ini adalah fisika, seharusnya sahabatnya ini tahu aturan di setiap pelajaran ini berlangsung. Apa sahabatnya ini gila? Heol, lebih baik dia mengabaikan sahabat pendeknya itu.

Seseorang di sampingnya menggeram. Dengan ekor matanya sesekali melirik ke depan, takut-takut ketahuan mengobrol.

"Taehyung jawab aku!", jimin -sahabatnya memekik pelan tepat di telinga kanan taehyung. Oh my! Dan taehyung hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Park Jimin-ssi, fokus ke depan"

Ini bukan suara taehyung, jimin tahu ini suara siapa. Ya, ketua kelas. Yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ya Choi Seungcheol-ssi, aku tahu" kata jimin pelan. Merasa jengah juga, akhirnya jimin memilih diam menunggu pelajaran berakhir.

'Sialan kau kim! Awas saja kau!' rutuk jimin dalam hati.

Sedangkan taehyung menahan kikikan mendengar jimin di tegur sang ketua kelas.

10 menit kemudian taehyung merasa bosan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya -padahal Kang ssaem sedang menerangkan pembahasan belajar hari ini.

Taehyung melihat ke bawah, di lapangan basket outdoor dia melihat sekumpulan anak kelas 1 sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan -dia tahu karena seragam olahraganya berbeda- dengan guru olahraga yang berada di dekat ring basket sembari meniup peluitnya, menyemangati anak didiknya. Mata taehyung jatuh ke arah seorang siswa yang berlari paling belakang, cukup jauh dari teman sekelasnya. Rambut hitam legam berponi-nya sedikit terbang karena guncangan saat ia berlari.

"Wow.." gumam taehyung pelan, bertopang dagu, ia terpaku melihatnya. Itu hoobae-nya, kenapa taehyung begitu terpesona? Ini aneh, tidak, tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Bahkan keduanya belum pernah bertemu. Heol, kim tae hyung dia bukan levelmu.

Memang benar, taehyung hanya menyukai gadis imut dan polos tapi memiliki sisi agresif jika mereka sedang berduaan. Itu imajinasi keterlaluan seorang kim taehyung. Ingin taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Hoobae-nya terlalu menarik.

Dan membuat ia penasaran, hoobae yang ia lihat dan kagumi tadi hanya duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi di pinggir lapangan yang berjarak kursi lainnya. Begitu jauh dari teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa?" monolog taehyung bingung. Dan...

 **BLETAK!**

"Aww.." taehyung terkena penghapus papan tulis, ia menoleh ke samping. Di sampingnya jimin menunduk dengan tangan membekap mulutnya, jimin sedang menahan tawanya, lalu beralih menatap seisi kelas; ada yang cekikikan, heran, bingung dan yang lainnya.

Berakhir ia menatap ke depan, matanya membulat sempurna lalu ia berdeham dengan duduk tegapnya. Kang ssaem yang sedang melototinya, berkacak pinggang dan selanjutnya-

"KELUAR DARI RUANGAN SAYA!"

taehyung bersumpah, demi boxer jimin yang tidak pernah di cuci. Ia akan mencoret nama jimin dari daftar nama sahabatnya. 'Sialan kau park! Mati aku!', taehyung nyengir lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

Saat taehyung menutup pintu, tawa teman-teman sekelasnya pecah. Sampai ada yang terjungkal saking lucunya melihat adegan tadi.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!". Kang ssaem kembali berteriak. Dan yang lain hanya mampu terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC^^**

 **Note : gaje banget, Meanie chap depan muncul kok :3 dan maaf yg nunggu ff Death Code , belum bisa update cepat. Lagi sibuk ama tugas sekolah :'v**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTS & SEVENTEEN**

Chapter 2

 **Ready?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

Untuk kali ini jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas berat lalu berbalik, mungkin menunggu di halaman belakang sekolah tidak terlalu buruk. Malah menguntungkan.

'Ada saatnya aku merindukan kalian', batin jungkook, melihat 3 orang yang di yakini teman se-kelasnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di koridor. Mereka terlihat asik bersenda-gurau, dan itu membuat jungkook sulit mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya.7 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, taehyung mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sialan, ini membosankan!" umpat taehyung, ia menunduk sesaat lalu mendongak menatap lurus ke depan. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melihat hoobae manis yang membuatnya di usir dari kelas membelok arah. Btw, itu salahnya sendiri. "Dia..

Taehyung terdiam sejenak dan kerutan di dahinya semakin memperjelas.

...untuk apa pergi ke sana?"

Ia mulai mengerti melihat beberapa siswa dengan segaris putih di dasi melewatinya. Dan di ujung sana, tempat loker berada penuh oleh siswa-siswi yang ia tahu sekelas dengan hoobae manisnya.

'Apa dia agoraphobia?' fikir taehyung.

"Sunbae!"

Taehyung tersentak, menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati teman satu blok dengan rumahnya itu. "Eoh seokmin-ah. Please, jangan panggil aku sunbae", lalu ia memutar bola matanya malas.

Yang di panggil seokmin terkekeh kecil, ia berdiri di samping sunbae-nya itu yang terfokus menatap ke arah halaman belakang luas. Ia memudarkan senyumnya.

"Um, sunbae?"

Taehyung menjawab dengan deheman, matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon dekat gudang. Ya, itu jungkook.

Seokmin jadi cemas, ia memutar kepalanya. Mendapati kedua temannya yang baru keluar dari tempat loker siswa. Lalu kembali menatap taehyung. "Hyung, tidak baik melamun" kata seokmin, menepuk bahu taehyung pelan.

"Aku tidak melamun, oh ya seokmin.. Kau tahu dia?", taehyung menunjuk jungkook yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan yang mulai meninggi. Seokmin, sekali lagi menahan nafasnya. Astaga...

"A-aku tidak ta- maksudku aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Ya sudah hyung, aku ke kelas duluan, bye!", seokmin berujar gugup. Dia seperti ketakutan, taehyung mengernyit heran melihatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, seokmin berlari menghampiri temannya lalu pergi, menghilang di tangga.

"Apaan itu?" gumamnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dia terlalu menarik perhatianku"

| Jungkook's Side |

Jungkook menoleh beberapa detik, kemudian kembali melangkah. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat siluet kakaknya duduk di bawah pohon dengan headphone biru lautnya. Jungkook mendekat.

"Hyung-"

"Lurus ke depan kookie"

Awalnya jungkook tak mengerti, tapi setelah mendengar lanjutan ucapan kakaknya, dia mengerti. Entahlah, dia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia sangat merindukan kakaknya. "Dia sunbae-mu, dan sepertinya dia tertarik padamu"

Oh Tuhan, jungkook ingin memeluk kakaknya. Tapi itu hanya keinginannya.

"Hyung", jungkook menunduk. Wonwoo melirik sekilas adiknya, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Apa- apa aku akan seperti ini? Selamanya?" ucapan lirih jungkook di akhir kalimat. Membuat wonwoo kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap datar adiknya.

"Duduklah"

Dengan itu jungkook mulai merasakan kembali kehadiran sang kakak, ia harus menahan lelehan air matanya tatkala wonwoo mendekat. "Jungkook-ah, maafkan hyung"

Jungkook merasakannya, walau sesaat. Dan setetes air matanya jatuh tepat di saat wonwoo akan memeluknya. Ini terlalu singkat, jungkook tahu. Kehadiran kakaknya, hanya sebatas untuk menegurnya. Tapi jungkook cukup kesal dan senang, kesal; kakaknya selalu menjawab dengan kata maaf ketika ia bertanya tentang keadaanya sekarang, senang; ia masih bisa bertemu kakaknya walau tak tentu, jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika angin berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung..."

.

.

Seseorang dengan balutan kemeja hitam di padu jas putihnya berjalan santai mendorong troli bag-nya keluar dari bandara menuju tempat dekat dengan halaman bandara, matanya yang sedari tadi sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut bandara tertuju ke saku dalam jasnya.

Senyumnya berkembang melihat wallpaper ponsel pintarnya, tak lama terganti dengan senyuman getir. Miris sekali hidupnya. "Hyung, apa kabarmu?"

Rambut abu-abunya tergerak kecil oleh angin, sepatu hitamnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengumpati ponselnya.

BRUK!

Prak.

"Astaga, aish!", ringis seseorang tadi dengan posisi terduduk menyamping.

"Oh! Maafkan saya, maaf.. Apa anda baik-baik saja?!", si abu-abu membungkuk sembari berjalan mendekat. "Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda tadi"

Seseorang itu membelalak melihat ponselnya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. "YA TUHAN! APA YANG-"

Sekali lagi.

BOOM.

Seseorang itu menatap si abu-abu tak percaya. Sedangkan yang di tatap merasa risih sekaligus malu. Heol, mereka di bandara. "Eum itu, apa anda-"

"KIM BASTARD MINGYU! I MISS YOU~", si abu tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Seseorang itu tersenyum lebar, dengan antusias ia segera memeluk leher sahabat lamanya itu. Mingyu kembali terkaget.

"APA?!"

Astaga, mingyu hampir terjerembab ke belakang. Jika terjadi, itu sangat memalukan.

"YAK! Kau lupa padaku?!", seseorang itu melepas pelukan mereka. Mingyuu berdeham, lalu mengusap lehernya. Cukup sadis, ia merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya.

Pelukan mematikan.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu hyung-", mingyu si tiang tampan, berkharisma, pun menatap namja yang tingginya tak jauh di bawahnya malas. "Soonyoung hyung orang tercerewet yang pernah ku kenal", mingyu mengambil ponsel tak terbentuk milik si biru itu cepat, takut terinjak orang. "Kau mengingatku?! Yeay!", soonyoung bertepuk tangan.

Kekanakkan.

Mingyu mendengus mendengar ucapan si biru -soonyoung. "Hyung, aku bukan seungcheol hyung yang kadang pelupa itu. Dan ini ponselmu, tak bisa ku ganti", mingyu memberikan ponsel milik sahabatnya itu lalu berjalan ke parkiran. "Di mana mobilmu hyung?"

Soonyoung menatap sedih ponselnya, tak ada harapan. Ia lalu menyusul mingyu. "Yang hitam tanpa atap"

Mingyu terpengah. "Hebat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC^^**

 **Note : PENDEK YA?! Pendek dong, yang bacanya aja gak mau riview. Kalo di riview nanti di perpanjang chap depannya, janji** **BTW, Makasih sebelumnya yang udah mau fav/foll ff gaje ku ini :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**BTS & SEVENTEEN**

Chapter 3

 **Ready?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

Seokmin mendongak setelah membungkuk dengan senyuman seribu wattnya ke seorang guru yang kebetulan berpapasan di koridor. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat lalu berbalik arah tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Ia sedikit merutuk, seperti terlalu gugup jika soonyoung tidak ada.

"Kim mingyu sialan.." umpat seokmin, dan bagus sekali. Di depannya ada taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari area kantin bersama temannya.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku tae! Jangan menghindar lagi!". Kali ini jimin menarik lengan taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jimin, berhenti bertanya dan aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau tadi malam aku hanya pergi ke minimarket"

"Heol, siapa yang bodoh? Jarak minimarket dari rumahmu itu hanya 10 meter tae! 10 METER!" kesal jimin, apa taehyung pikir dia bodoh? Kalau di hitung, hanya 5 menit saja sudah sampai ke minimarket.

"Terserah!"

Jimin hendak melontarkan ucapannya kembali tapi tertahan dengan kedatangan seokmin, lalu membawa taehyung pergi tanpa permisi. Dan jimin tersadar saat keduanya sudah menjauh.

"YAK!"

.

Matanya menatap lurus, kosong menerawang. Kehadiran kakaknya seperti menyedot energinya. Terlihat seperti keadaan setahun yang lalu. Bayangan itu seperti tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lalu pergi, ya seperti itu... berulang-ulang. Sampai teriakan seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya.

"YAK!"

Dan jungkook mencoba membiasakan mimik wajahnya saat ada orang lain. Ia terdiam, sebelum memasuki ruang loker. Ia memilih menjauh.

"Guru Kim pasti tidak akan masuk hari ini, lalu aku harus kemana?" gumam jungkook, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu loker miliknya, berniat mengambil buku paket bahasa inggris. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membelalak, tubuhnya spontan mundur.

"A-apa ini?!" lirihnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, seketika ia merasa sesak dan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dan ia juga menyadari tubuhnya mulai gemetar. 'Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku hyung?' batinnya.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menutup pintu lokernya kasar. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa maksudnya? Selama ia bersekolah di sini tak ada seorangpun yang meng'anggap'nya ataupun sekedar menyapa -selain guru dan satpam-.

Memang apa salahnya? Ia tak pernah mengganggu orang, ataupun punya musuh. Heol, apa kakaknya? Tapi tidak mungkin kan?

Jungkook jatuh terduduk, menekuk kedua lututnya lalu terisak lirih menatap nanar pintu lokernya. Ia tak pernah berfikiran bahwa akan terjadi kembali.

Phobianya,

.

.

13:20 KST.

"Kalau mau mandi, ada di samping kamarku", soonyoung berujar dengan tangannya menunjuk ke arah di mana letak tempat yang ia ucapkan.

Mingyu yang masih melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan melirik sedikit lalu bergumam. Tubuhnya sedikit kurang fit karena perjalanan yang sangat jauh.

Jet lag.

Soonyoung kembali membawa bathrobe saat mingyu hendak masuk kamar mandi. "Ini, dan mingyu-"

Mingyu menoleh menatap hyung birunya bingung.

"Aku benci tinggi badanmu", lalu pergi meninggalkan mingyu yang terbengong sebelum tertawa kecil. "Ada-ada saja", mingyu pun memilih cepat mandi.

Greb.

Soonyoung berjalan ke ruang tengah, meraih bantal sofa lalu berbaring menyamping. Setelahnya menyalakan tv.

Untuk beberapa saat soonyoung fokus ke arah tv yang sedang menayangkan acara comedy.

Sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia membelalakan matanya lalu duduk tegap. Ia memutar kepalanya.

"MINGYU! JANGAN PAKAI SIKAT GIGI WARNA PUTIH!" teriaknya dengan nada panik.

\- Mingyu tersedak.

Terbatuk dengan mulut penuh air. Tadi ia hendak berkumur, ya sebelum si biru-cerewet itu berteriak membuatnya kaget dan tersedak.

"AWAS SAJA KALAU PAKAI YANG ITU!"

Mingyu hampir saja mengumpat, tapi tak jadi lalu menatap benda yang kata soonyoung 'di larang' itu. Memang apa salahnya sih? Lagipula hanya ada 2 sikat gigi di gelas itu. Kalau yang putih tidak boleh-pasti yang hijau kan?

"Kenapa aku sampai lupa dengan hal sekecil ini? Hah eomma~", sembari menaruh sikat gigi hijau ke tempat semula.

Mingyu memilih berendam saja, lalu tidur sepuasnya. Tapi saat ia hendak membuka bajunya ia teringat sesuatu, lantas ia dengan cepat membuka bajunya lalu meraba lengannya dari bawah sampai ke bahu.

Kejadian itu, ia mengingatnya kembali. Kejadian yang membuatnya marah sekaligus sedih. Tak di pungkiri sampai sekarang mingyu seperti orang pe-dendam karena kejadian waktu lalu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum untukku"

Seperti dulu..

 _Dua tahun yang lalu..._

 _Saat itu, soonyoung duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan sebuah bingkisan di sampingnya._

 _Tak lama mingyu dan seseorang datang, soonyoung menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lebarnya sampai membuat matanya menghilang._

 _"Hyung"_

 _"Hai gyu, dia siapa?"_

 _"Wonwoo hyung di mana?"_

 _Soonyoung mencubit lengan mingyu, dan mingyu mengaduh sakit. Lalu ia mencibir sebelum memperkenalkan temannya kepada soonyoung._

 _"Seokmin-ah"_

 _Seokmin yang mengerti segera membungkuk, "Halo, namaku lee seokmin. Aku teman sekelas mingyu", seokmin tersenyum cerah layaknya lighting untuk pembuatan film horror di hutan belantara (?) *hah?*. Soonyoung sedikit tertegun sesaat. Ia memasang cengirannya._

 _"Aku kwon soonyoung, panggil aku soonyoung hyung, okay?"_

 _"Ya hyung"_

 _Mingyu mendengus tak mendapati hyung tersayangnya, sampai akhirnya ia lelah memutar kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan wonwoo. Soonyoung yang melihat itu tersenyum miris._

 _"Gyu-ah"_

 _"Aish! Sebenarnya wonwoo hyung kemana sih?!", apa dia tidak datang?'. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang soonyoung tempati tadi lalu mengambil ponselnya._

 _"Gyu, dengarkan aku"_

 _"Kenapa tidak di jawab?",_

 _Seokmin terdiam, melihat keduanya bingung, ia fikir untuk ini ia tidak boleh ikut campur. Sesekali ia melirik sikap mingyu, dia terlihat kesal bercampur sedih._

 _Wonwoo itu siapa?_

 _Apa sangat penting bagi mingyu?_

 _Seokmin tidak cemburu btw, ia hanya penasaran dengan sosok yang selama ini mingyu ceritakan padanya. Yang selalu ada nama wonwoo di setiap obrolan mereka. Memangnya ada masalah apa?_

 _Soonyoung juga ikut kesal ketika ucapannya tak di hiraukan mingyu, yang malah sibuk mengumpati ponsel pintarnya dan hanya begitu terus berulang-ulang._

 _"Seokmin"_

 _Dan seokmin semakin bingung, kala soonyoung menariknya mendekat. Ia terkejut menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat soonyoung._

 _"Kau bodoh mingyu!"_

 _Moody, mingyu itu orangnya moody. Kalau ada yang memulai sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar atau perlakuan yang membuatnya kesal, ia akan balik bertanya seperti ini;_

 _"Apa soonyoung?"_

 _Tapi suaranya men-datar. Dan kata 'hyung' akan hilang jika sudah dalam mode Moody-nya. Tatapan mingyu menajam melihat tautan tangan soonyoung dan seokmin._

 _"Apa maksudnya?"_

 _Soonyoung melepas genggaman itu. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan tempo hari kepada wonwoo?"_

 _Ada jeda sejenak, soonyoung merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia merasa paling naif di antara sahabat-sahabatnya, dia selalu menjadi penengah masalah, dia selalu yang di utamakan. Dan dia bangga karena merasa di butuhkan._

 _Tapi kali ini, ia tidak bisa membantu banyak. Melihat sahabatnya sendiri tak bisa berdiri, apa dia sanggup melebihi ke naifannya dari sosok yang membuatnya frustasi setengah mati?!_

 _"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh mingyu! Apa otak pintarmu tidak berfungsi lagi?! KAU SEHARUSNYA TAHU KALAU WONWOO TIDAK BISA SELALU ADA DI SAMPINGMU! KAU MEMBUATNYA MERASA BERSALAH! DAN KAU SEHARUSNYA MENGERTI POSISINYA!", soonyoung berteriak dengan satu tarikan nafas. Hingga di akhir kalimatnya ia berbalik menghadap seokmin yang terkaget karena bentakan soonyoung. Lalu soonyoung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri seokmin._

 _Sedangkan mingyu?_

 _Ia hanya mematung mendengar ucapan hyung terbaiknya itu, otaknya lamban untuk mencerna semuanya. Wonwoo hyung-nya pasti terbebani dan ia yang salah? Benar begitu? Apa iya? Tapi mingyu juga ingin egois untuk hal ini._

 _Ia menyayangi wonwoo melebihi apapun, wonwoo sangat berarti dan berharga baginya. Ia tidak mau wonwoo pergi. Hanya itu.._

 _"Wonwoo hyung yang melarangku mendekat, lalu apa salahku? Aku hanya mencoba meraihnya dan ingin membantunya" kata mingyu dengan pandangan kosong menatap punggung soonyoung. Tangannya mengepal erat._

 _Soonyoung menjauhkan dirinya dari seokmin. Lalu menatap seokmin yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Eh khawatir?_

 _"Maaf membuat mantelmu basah seokmin-ah, dan-", soonyoung berbalik menatap mingyu dengan pandangan buram akibat air matanya sendiri._

 _"Mingyu, wonwoo melarangmu mendekat bukan berarti ia ingin kau berhenti menyayanginya. Tetaplah bertahan dan berusaha, artikan semuanya sebagai perjuangan. Wonwoo bukan hanya milikmu, dia masih mempunyai adiknya. Jangan membuatnya merasa bersalah karena berfikiran kau menjauhinya"_

 _Mingyu menitikan air matanya lalu berbalik saat ia melihat mata soonyoung menatap bukan ke arahnya._

 _Dan di sana, ia melihat wonwoo dengan papan skate-nya berdiri di bawah tiang lampu tak jauh dari mereka._

 _Mereka saling tatap, dan soonyoung yang tak ingin mengganggu dan memberi mereka waktu segera menarik tangan seokmin lalu mengambil papan skate-nya yang ia letakkan di bawah kursi taman tadi._

 _Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat mingyu yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan._

 _'Mingyu...', wonwoo membatin._

 _Tangannya meremas kuat papan skate-nya lalu membuang muka saat mingyu hendak berucap._

 _'Jadi ini, alasan soonyoung menyuruhku kemari?', wonwoo melihat soonyoung tersenyum dari kejauhan. Dia ingin dirinya dan mingyu berbaikan._

 _"H-hyung"_

 _Dan saat itu mingyu berlari mengejar wonwoo yang sudah pergi cukup jauh menggunakan skateboard-nya. Mingyu terus memanggil wonwoo yang tak di jawab sedikitpun oleh wonwoo._

 _"Hyung berhenti! Dengarkan aku hyung!"_

 _Wonwoo benci keadaan seperti ini, yang membuatnya dan mingyu jadi canggung. Sepertinya ia yang salah, atau keadaan?_

 _Dan kenapa juga soonyoung harus berbohong padanya?_

 _Ini membuat wonwoo bingung. Padahal kemarin malam, ia baru mengatakan kepada soonyoung kalau ia tidak bisa berangkat bersama ke sekolah karena harus mengantar adiknya dulu._

 _Tapi sekali lagi, soonyoung bukan orang yang baru kenal wonwoo atau mingyu sehari-dua hari. Dia bukan orang dengan kadar ke-naifan tinggi, ia tahu wonwoo menghindar, dengan kata tambahan membawa-bawa adiknya. Otomatis soonyoung tahu, karena selain ingin merubah rute jalan, (soonyoung dan mingyu bertetangga), wonwoo butuh waktu sendiri. Soonyoung sangat paham._

 _Wonwoo orangnya terbuka, tapi karena ia kira ayahnya sangat tegas, ia takut hubungannya dengan mingyu ditentang. Jadilah ia memilih menjauh dari mingyu untuk sementara. Mereka masih bocah yang terjebak di zona cinta monyet a.k.a masih labil. Tapi wonwoo percaya kepada mingyu begitupun sebaliknya._

 _Minyu berhenti sejenak melihat wonwoo memelankan laju permainan skate-nya. Matanya memicing melihat wonwoo tak merubah gerakannya di atas papan skate. Berdiri kaku menatap lurus._

 _"Wonwoo hyung! Awas ada anak tangga!" teriak mingyu jauh beberapa meter dari wonwoo yang melamun masih menggunakan skateboard kebanggaannya. Dan wonwoo yang baru tersadar, terkejut._

 _"HYYAAAA!"_

 _Mingyu membelalak. "WONWOO HYUNG!", segera mingyu berlari menghampiri wonwoo._

 _TRAK._

 _BRUGH._

 _"Akkhh", wonwoo meringis merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekitar kaki kanannya. Kenapa ia bisa melamun tadi? Kenapa ia bisa lupa setiap tempat di sekitar taman ini. Padahal ia sangat hafal dengan lokasi ini._

 _"Wonwoo hyung?!", mingyu menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Beberapa orang melihat mereka khawatir sekaligus bingung. Mingyu mendekati wonwoo lalu membantu wonwoo duduk._

 _Tatapan mingyu berubah sedih, dan tentunya khawatir. Kepanikannya memudar melihat wonwoo menatapnya intens, tersirat jelas pandangan wonwoo menyendu. "Hyung, tidak apa-apa?", mingyu memeluk wonwoo, dan wonwoo menangis di pelukan mingyu._

 _"Mingyu-ah... Mingyu..."_

 _"Ssttt sudah hyung, iya iya aku di sini", mingyu mengelus rambut hitam legam wonwoo, dan tangan kanannya aktif mengusap punggung wonwoo sayang._

 _"Kakiku sakit gyu-ah... Hikkss.. Mingyu-ah..."_

 _"Maafkan aku hyung, maaf". Mingyu rasanya ingin menangis melihat wonwoo dengan keadaan serapuh ini. Ia menyesal membentak dan berbicara tidak-tidak bahkan menuduh wonwoo hyung-nya._

 _"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" gumam mingyu masih memeluk wonwoo. Sedangkan wonwoo masih terisak di pelukannya, tangan kiri wonwoo mencengkram erat mantel mingyu. "Kita ke rumah sakit? Ayo aku bantuu berdiri"_

 _"Tidak! Bawa aku ke rumahmu saja gyu, ayah pasti mencariku sebentar lagi. Ayo pergi ke rumahmu!" bantah wonwoo dengan menatap mingyu tepat di mata. Hati mingyu berdesir melihat wonwoo dengan sedekat ini, wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi tatapan itu belum berakhir._

 _Beruntunglah taman sebelah selatan sepi karena berseberangan dengan bangunan gedung tinggi._

 _"Apa maksudmu hyung? Keadaanmu lebih penting! Ayo!"_

 _Tapi wonwoo malah menepis tangan mingyu, ia meringis saat hendak mundur menjauh dari mingyu. (masih posisi duduk). Ia lupa, dan wonwoo hanya menatap sedih papan skate-nya yang sudah rusak di bagian roda._

 _'Pasti jungkook sedih', wonwoo membatin. Mingyu menatap kosong wonwoo yang selalu menolak kehadirannya. Apa salahnya?! Ia hanya ingin menolong wonwoo. Kakinya perlu di obati walau tak ada luka serius._

 _"Hyung ku mohon dengarkan aku"_

 _"Kau saja tidak mau mendengarku!"_

 _Okay, mingyu salah untuk sekarang. Tapi ayolah, ia tahu wonwoo sedang menahan sakitnya. Melihat kedua tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia terlalu memahami wonwoo hyung-nya._

 _"Hyung, jangan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa-"_

 _"Tidak bisa apa?!", wonwoo spontan menatap tajam mingyu dan berakhir ia yang menitikan air matanya. Mingyu tertegun sesaat, lalu ia menghampiri wonwoo. Sekali lagi wonwoo mendapatkan kehangatan penuh kasih sayang dari mingyu. Pelukan mingyu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang._

 _"Percayalah hyung! Aku akan bersamamu selamanya! Kita bersama selamanya! Hum?"_

 _Wonwoo menggeleng di pelukannya. "Jangan membuatku semakin berharap padamu gyu, ini menyakitkan"_

 _"Hyung ku mohon jangan menangis dan dengarkan perkataanku", mingyu berkata mantap._

 _"Tapi ayahku-"_

 _"WONWOO HYUNG!"_

 _Wonwoo menegang mendengar suara adiknya. Dan dapat wonwoo lihat, di belakang mingyu, adiknya dan ayahnya berada di tengah tangga. Adiknya -jungkook mendekati mereka._

 _"Wonwoo hyung, hyung kenapa?!" tanya jungkook dengan nada imutnya. Jungkook bingung melihat kakaknya, kenapa malah duduk di tanah? Pikir jungkook._

 _Mingyu menoleh melihat ke sampingnya. "Jungkook"_

 _"Mingyu? Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Dan wonwoo hyung kenapa?"_

 _Wonwoo menunduk ketika ayahnya menatapnya tajam, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mingyu sendiri bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia menatap wonwoo polos._

 _"Jungkook, bantu hyungmu. Ayo kita pulang"_

 _Suara ayah bermarga Jeon itu terdengar tegas tak mau di bantah, sedikit melirik mingyu lalu berbalik. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga._

 _Jungkook menatap mingyu dengan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa kalian jadi diam saja?_

 _Wonwoo masih menunduk, lalu berdiri pelan-pelan di bantu jungkook. Ia menepis halus tangan mingyu, saat tangan pemuda bermarga kim itu hendak meraih lengan kiri wonwoo._

 _Jungkook menatap keduanya bergantian, kasihan mingyu sebenarnya tapi dia bisa apa. Wonwoo hyung dalam mode on diam itu menyeramkan. Tangan kiri jungkook mengapit bahu hyung-nya dan tangan kanannya memegang erat lengan kakaknya. Jungkook jadi deg-deg-an melihat perubahan ekspresi kakaknya._

 _Sebenarnya kenapa sih?!_

 _"Aku pergi"_

 _Entah kenapa mingyu malah mengartikan kata 'Aku pergi' adalah 'Wonwoo meninggalkanmu'._

 _Setelahnya mingyu berbalik membelakangi wonwoo, air matanya jatuh mengingat akhir-akhir ini dirinya dan wonwoo semakin menjauh. Dan perubahan sikap wonwoo tadi sangat ia mengerti. Jadi sebenarnya ia harus bagaimana? Tetap menunggu wonwoo atau bertindak?_

 _Wonwoo berhenti sesaat, melirik mingyu lalu kembali berjalan. Jungkook juga sama. Tapi ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _PLAK!_

 _"Bocah sial! Mau apa kau lulus sekolah nanti? Membawa bocah kim itu kemari lalu melamarmu?!", nada ayah merendah. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di pipinya yang mulai menjalar hingga dagunya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat agar adiknya tidak mendengar suara kesakitannya._

 _Tatapan tajam itu begitu menusuk wonwoo. "Jangan membuat jungkook menyimpang dan sangat menjijikan seperti dirimu wonwoo! Aku tidak ingin anakku yang normal menjadi anak bebal sepertimu!", mr. Jeon menghela nafas kasar lalu duduk di tepi kasur wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam menunduk dengan tubuh bergetarnya, air matanya tak berhenti keluar dari mata indahnya. Pandangannya memburam melihat ayahnya kembali berucap._

 _"Terserahmu wonwoo, jangan merusak nama Jeon dan menjadikan keluarga ini penuh hinaan atau cemohan orang. Ayah pergi ke kantor dan jaga adikmu". Mr. Jeon keluar dari kamar putra sulungnya masih dengan amarah yang memuncak. Ia benci putra sulungnya, ia benci wonwoo yang menyimpang._

 _Kenapa harus kim min gyu?_

 _"Kau bahkan tak pernah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Kenapa aku selalu salah dalam semua hal?" lirih wonwoo lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang bersprei biru lautnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya, karena hatinya lebih sakit sekarang._

 _"Mingyu, maafkan aku", dan ia kembali menangis tapi kali ini ia membiarkan jungkook mendengarnya._

 _._

 _Jungkook menatap pintu kamar kakaknya bingung, tapi ia cukup mengerti. Ya, ia mendengar semua pembicaraan ayah dan kakaknya. Jungkook tak tau harus apa sekarang? Menelpon mingyu? Tidak mungkin._

 _'Maaf tidak bisa membantumu hyung' batin jungkook, ia fikir lebih baik ia memberikan papan skate kakaknya besok pagi lagi saja._

 _"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja" gumam jungkook lalu pergi ke kamarnya._

.

Soonyoung yang hendak memberikan sabun cair kepada mingyu, karena seingatnya sabun cair sudah habis. Tapi ia di kejutkan dengan keadaan mingyu jatuh terduduk kemudian menangis dalam diam.

"Mingyu-ah", soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih meninggalkan mingyu sendirian di apartemen.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku merindukanmu hikkss.."

.

.

"Apa maksudmu seokmin? Kenapa kau berbicara omong kosong seperti ini padaku?" tanya taehyung setelah mendengar cerita seokmin. Mereka kini berada di ruang lab. Komputer, dengan seokmin yang duduk di atas meja.

"Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya, aku lebih tahu mengenai keluarga jeon di bandingkan dirimu", kali ini seokmin menambah dengusan di akhir kalimat. Sejujurnya ia sedang gusar setelah bercerita tentang si dingin jungkook. Ia merasa ada yang aneh di sekitarnya.

Taehyung yang melihat gerak-gerik itu mengernyit tak paham, seokmin sedang bercandakah? Dan taehyung benci kenapa ia termakan omongan seokmin.

"Aku... tidak yakin. Kau tau? Penyebab aku keluar kelas sebelum waktunya?"

Seokmin menatap taehyung. "Tentu. Bukankah karena hyung ingin ke toilet?", seokmin ragu meneruskan ucapannya. Topik yang mereka bahas benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman tapi ini kesempatan seokmin untuk menyadarkan taehyung.

"Kau jelas tau seokmin, tapi kenapa tidak di lanjutkan? Apa yang membuatmu se-gelisah ini sampai melantur begitu?", taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bosan lama-lama berada di dekat seokmin. Bukan karena seokmin membosankan, tapi karena pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka sama-sama tak nyaman.

Apa mereka merasakannya?

"Jungkook", seokmin tiba-tiba turun dari meja lalu membuka pintu lab, dan benar.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya begitupun seokmin. Mereka seperti tidak merasakan akan hidup kembali - ini pikiran seokmin.

"Jungkook?!"

Jungkook menatap keduanya datar, lalu menghiraukan seokmin yang mematung di ambang pintu.

Ia masuk ruang lab, dan menatap taehyung dingin. Auranya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC^^**

 **Note : Duh… chwe jd bingung sendiri, kayak di ff sebelah jg banyak yg gak ngerti alurnya. Chwe lebih suka buat ff kode-kode an .. jd maklumin ya. ^^ kalo masih gak ngerti baca aja dengan lebih menjiwai (?) karakter jungkook di sini. Yang nanya meanie gimana ketemunya, mungkin chap akhir khusus buat meanie aja dan entah itu kapan.**

 **BTW, CONGRATS BUAT URI SEBONGIE~~ #PRETTYU1STWIN CIIEEEE :v**

 **Itu maafkan suami saya buat para carat :D**

 **Riview?**


	4. Chapter 4

**BTS & SEVENTEEN**

Chapter 4

 **Ready?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

Auranya...

Taehyung terdiam, ia sedikit gugup melihat tatapan jungkook yang berbeda. Sulit di artikan dalam artian; bukan seperti tatapan orang pada umumnya. Mata itu seakan membuat taehyung diam tak berkutik. Dalam hati ia terus berdo'a, dirinya baik dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Tatapan jungkook berubah, dingin menusuk. Aura kelam di sekitar jungkook menjadi point plus, seokmin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya tersadar saat tangan pemuda bermarga Jeon itu bergerak mengepal.

"Su-sunbae..", seokmin melangkah ragu mendekati mereka. Seperti seolah ada yang menahannya mendekat. 'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' batin seokmin, ia panik, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada teman sedari kecilnya itu, kalau taehyung mati bagaimana?! Terus dia harus teriak-teriak di mobil sama siapa kalau taehyung mati? Loh?

Lama mereka bertatapan, sampai taehyung memilih menyerah. Beralih melihat seokmin yang terlihat pucat pasi di ambang pintu, jungkook tersenyum miring sesaat. Ia membungkuk lalu berbalik, beranjak keluar meninggalkan keheningan.

Seokmin sempat menahan nafas ketika jungkook melewatinya dengan sebuah bisikan yang mendalam.

"Terimakasih, lee seokmin"

HAH!

Seokmin membenturkan punggungnya ke pintu lalu merosot ke bawah dengan nafas yang memburu, matanya melotot -shock karena ucapan jungkook, ia tahu itu bukan jungkook. Bagaimana bisa jungkook mengenalnya? Kelas mereka bahkan terpaut jauh.

Jungkook : X-A

Sedangkan dia; X-E

Lalu? Apa hubungannya kelas dengan saling mengenal?

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sebenarnya juga takut melihat jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya lalu pergi. Tanpa kata-kata sedikitpun, hanya tatapan yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang begitu terkenal dengan sebutan.

'Deadly Black'

Ia begitu tertarik dengan sisi jungkook yang ini, tapi ia juga berfikir positif.

.

Jungkook kesepian.

"Seokmin"

Seokmin menoleh, mendapati sunbae terbaiknya dengan tatapan sendu. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin melindunginya"

.

Siang itu di kelas, taehyung merenung sembari menopang dagu menatap ke papan tulis yang penuh coretan kata-kata bahasa inggris. Matanya melirik sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, dengan kepalanya di meja dan wajahnya yang begitu manis terkena sinar matahari. Sejujurnya taehyung lebih suka jimin yang kalem, tapi itu lebih mengerikan di banding jimin yang berisik.

Taehyung menghela nafas, dan perkataan seokmin di ruang Lab. Komputer tadi membuatnya ke pikiran.

 _"Jungkook itu anak yatim piatu, ayah dan ibunya meninggal setahun yang lalu, kakaknya meninggal seminggu setelahnya bersama pamannya -kecelakaan mobil. Dia di urus bibi (pihak ayahnya), tak punya teman sejak masuk SMA, murid kesayangan semua guru. Dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang bahkan keluarganya sendiri" terang seokmin panjang lebar, ia bersidekap menatap taehyung yang terdiam menunduk. Lalu ia melanjutkan._

 _"Yang ku tahu hanya itu, tapi jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak, mingyu yang bisa menjawab"_

 _"Mingyu? Siapa dia?"_

 _Taehyung benci seokmin dalam serius mode on. Karena kata 'hyung' akan hilang. Dan itu membuat taehyung sedikit gugup._

 _Pandangan seokmin beralih, ia menaiki meja. "Entah apa hubungannya, tapi dia lebih lama mengenal keluarga Jeon. Aku hanya mengenal mereka 2 tahun ini, dan pertemuanku dengan keluarga Jeon hanya beberapa kali, hah... Kenapa aku jadi sangat serius jika membicarakannya?"_

Taehyung tak mengerti.

Kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati kepada hoobae misteriusnya itu. Kalau di lihat-lihat saat jungkook menghadapnya tadi. Ada yang aneh.

Semua yang di pakai jungkook itu hitam, bukan hal penting sih. Tapi apa sebuah tanda di bagian leher dan lengan kiri jungkook itu biasa saja? Taehyung tahu itu bukan sebuah tato, karena peraturan sekolah masih berlaku sangat keras.

ASTAGA! INI MEMBUAT TAEHYUNG PUSING!

"HAHHH!" desah taehyung sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Dan sepertinya ia lupa sesuatu.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, what you're bored with my lesson?"

Taehyung mengapkan duduknya. "No mrs jessie, I'm sorry"

Mrs. Jessie mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Seseorang yang duduk di depan taehyung melirik taehyung. "Don't daydream, you can get a reduction in the value and the impact to us all"

"Hah, seriously josh"

Joshua mengerutkan dahinya, ia sedikit kesal. "I don't lie, don't screw up", lalu kembali memperhatikan Mrs. Jessie. Taehyung muak dengan pelajaran ini.

Ingatkan dia untuk menjauhi sosok di depannya itu.

"Dasar, bule sok"

.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, matanya terus mengikuti semua pergerakan teman sekelasnya yang mulai beranjak keluar kelas. Bel pulang sudah berdering, waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Dan jungkook sedikit tidak bersemangat bekerja hari ini karena kejadian tadi.

Sungguh, jungkook bahkan baru sadar saat keluar dari ruangan itu. Melihat seseorang jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan nafas tersengal. Apa yang ia perbuat? Jungkook sama sekali tidak ingat. Kejadian tadi kedua kalinya ia lihat.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan, ia takut ia yang menjadi penyebab orang-orang yang dekat atau tidak dengannya akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan sahabat-sahabat masa SMP-nya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku, berjalan angkuh di koridor.

Beberapa orang berbisik melihatnya, tapi jungkook tak peduli. Seolah omongan mereka sudah biasa. Jungkook menatap lurus, melihat seseorang tadi yang sedang berjalan dengan 2 orang lainnya. Lalu pergi dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar.

"Aku pulang duluan hyung, minghao. Soonyoung sudah datang"

Taehyung dan minghao mengangguk lalu melambai melihat kepergian seokmin.

"Sunbae aku duluan"

"Ya"

Si tinggi kurus -minghao- membungkuk lalu berbalik arah. Kini hanya taehyung yang berdiri beberapa meter dari jungkook yang diam menatapnya.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

Hampir taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu, jika saja suara jimin tak membuatnya kaget.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Bruk

"YAK!"

Taehyung menoleh, dan jimin menoyor kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di kelas. Dan kau tahu? Aku terkena hukuman oleh Mrs. Jessie, ish menyebalkan!"

"Itu deritamu bodoh! Suruh siapa tidur tadi?!"

"Yak! Tae! Kau jahat!"

Jungkook berdecih pelan, lalu pergi. Dan taehyung maupun jimin tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau berisik jimin! Sudah ah!"

Jimin merengut melihat taehyung yang kebingungan. "Tae.."

'Ke mana dia?' tanya taehyung dalam hati.

.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri rapat ini. Untuk anda Tuan Jin, saya sangat berterima kasih begitu pun anda Tuan Kim"

"Aku sangat senang bekerja sama dengan anda Hojoon-sii", Tuan Jin Hyosang berdiri lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Hojoon melempar senyum tipis.

"Aku juga"

Setelahnya, hojoon kembali duduk dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya dengan para klien yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Dia bersyukur mendapat sahabat yang begitu mengerti keadaannya.

"Aku berhasil kook-ah"

Cklek.

"Tuan"

Hojoon menoleh, seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai staff divisi baru berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu", wanita itu membungkuk lalu menutup pintu dan mendekat ke arah atasannya itu. Hojoon memutar kursi, ia menatap bingung pekerja barunya itu.

"Ada apa Lee Kyung-ssi?"

Lee Kyung menyodorkan ponsel milik hojoon, "ada sebuah panggilan. Saya di suruh Mr. Lim menyerahkan ini pada anda, karena dia sedang sibuk mengurus data-data tentang proyek kita"

Mr. Lim itu sekertaris pribadi hojoon ngomong-ngomong. Hojoon mengangguk, "okay". Menerima ponselnya lalu menyuruh wanita itu keluar.

Greb.

Hojoon menghidupkan layar ponselnya. Ada notifikasi 1 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan.

Mata hojoon melebar melihat nama pengirim pesan di layar ponselnya. "Jungkook?!"

 **From :** Jeongguk

Hyung jemput aku. Aku tunggu di kedai ramen, sebelah utara sekolah.

\- Jungkook –

Hojoon tersenyum, ia ingin menangis. "Jungkookie", dan setelahnya hojoon segera berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tergesa memasuki lift.

'Jungkook-ah, lawan hyungmu'

.

Soonyoung mendengus di atas motornya. Ia melepas helmnya, lalu turun dari motor melihat seokmin yang berlari menghampirinya.

"SOONYOUNG!"

Saat itu juga seokmin mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya. "Bodoh! Tidak perlu berteriak di depanku juga! Aish!"

Seokmin terkekeh geli, ia sedikit meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Yak! Kenapa harus di sini menjemputnya? Aku capek tahu!"

"Seokmin, aku tidak mungkin menampakkan diriku di depan gedung sekolah. Kalau pagi tadi aku menjemput mingyu di bandara, astaga.." ketus soonyoung lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Rambut birunya sedikit berantakan, reflek seokmin menata rambut soonyoung dengan senyuman manisnya. "Hehehe.. Maaf, ya sudah ayo pulang. Oh ya bagaimana dengan mingyu? Apa ia berubah?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya bertambah tinggi dan juga... Tampan"

Ada yang aneh dengan ucapan soonyoung, seokmin tidak suka.

"Hah! Ya sudahlah, ayo!"

.

15 menit berlalu.

Jungkook masih setia duduk dengan 1 cup ramen yang mulai mengembang dan dingin di hadapannya. Mata jungkook tak teralihkan dari jalanan, kaca tembus pandangan dengan ketebalan 7cm di hadapannya sedikit kotor terkena debu. Jungkook melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca, wajah datar dan tatapan dingin serta sikap angkuhnya membuat semua orang menatapnya sedikit takut juga penasaran.

Jungkook melihatnya dari kaca. Beberapa pengunjung juga pelayan melihatnya begitu. Jungkook lelah seperti ini, kapan ia bebas dari ini semua. Yang membuatnya takut selain ia bisa saja membunuh orang, jungkook tahu sunbae yang sempat bertatapan dengannya di koridor tadi menyadari tanda itu.

Yang selalu muncul jika ada yang mengganggunya.

Padahal hanya saling tatap.

Jungkook memutuskan, malam ini ia akan bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya"

"Jungkook!"

Itu suara hojoon, dan jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan terbaiknya.

"Hyung.."

.

Mingyu membalikan badannya, melihat sebuah figura soonyoung, seokmin, dirinya dan tentu saja -wonwoo. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, memperhatikan wajah seseorang di dalam figura itu lama. Ia masih ingat, foto itu di ambil 3 tahun yang lalu saat kenaikan kelas. Ia tersenyum getir mengingatnya.

Dalam dirinya ada yang memberontak, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang harus menahan nafasnya. Terasa sesak dan perih sekaligus, matanya yang sembab kini kembali di isi air matanya yang ia tahan di pelupuk matanya. Dia tak bisa melihat dengan normal, tapi ia juga tak ingin menangis. Kenapa ia begitu lemah jika di hadapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hyung tersayangnya itu? Wonwoo hyung-nya memang terlalu memikat. Sulit di deskripsikan.

Hanya dulu yang ia rindukan, dulu sebelum semuanya harus ia tanggung sendiri sekarang.

Mingyu menunduk tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Matanya terpejam sesaat, membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus.

Ya, dia fikir, dengan ia pergi keluar negeri. Ia bisa melupakan sakit hatinya, membuang semua masa lalunya yang sangat rumit. Mencoba menghilangkan satu nama yang sulit sekali ia hapus di fikiran, hati maupun mulutnya. Ia sadar, ia sangat mencintai hyung tersayangnya. Tapi kenapa wonwoo yang mempersulit? Apa sebenarnya yang wonwoo hyung-nya sembunyikan padanya? Kenapa wonwoo hyung-nya tidak jujur saja padanya? Dan kenapa dia harus mendapat berita buruk yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa mendengar wonwoo hyung-nya meninggal.

Mingyu tidak bisa menerima itu semua bersamaan dengan rasa sakit hatinya!

Kenapa hyung-nya begitu bodoh?!

Mingyu menunggu wonwoo, tapi apa balasan wonwoo padanya?

Meninggalkannya.

Suara bel menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia sedikit tersentak, dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Lalu sedikit mengetes suaranya agar tak terdengar sengau. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan ke pintu utama, dan membuka pintunya.

"Ya sebentar!" teriak mingyu.

Terdengar kegaduhan di luar. "Yak seokmin! Sakit!"

Cklek.

"WOAAHH KIM MINGYU!"

Mingyu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan seokmin yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mendengus, lalu bersidekap.

"Hey! Hey! Seokmin kau menginjak kakiku!" kata mingyu.

"Oh! Maaf! Hehehe.. Wah ternyata benar kau bertambah tinggi! Terakhir aku ingat kau sama tingginya denganku" kata seokmin sembari menarik mingyu ke ruang tamu. Soonyoung di belakang mereka hanya mendengus kesal, lalu menutup pintunya tapi mata kecilnya melihat sesuatu di luar sana.

Seseorang tersenyum manis di depan gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka.

Soonyoung tak salah lihat kan? Dengan cepat ia membukanya kembali, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Soonyoung merasakannya lagi, perasaan itu, kehadiran sosok tadi membuatnya tak sadar menitikan air matanya.

"Hah... Wonwoo-ah, wonwoo..", kepala soonyoung bergerak kanan-kiri. Meneliti setiap sudut halaman rumahnya dengan picingan matanya, pandangan buram di matanya mengganggu sebenarnya. Tapi soonyoung tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu, walaupun kenyataannya sudah tidak ada.

Puk!

"HAH! Yak lee seokmin!"

Seokmin tadinya ingin mengangetkan soonyoung, dan memang berhasil tapi seokmin bungkam melihat keadaan soonyoung. Soonyoung yang menyadari itu kembali membelakangi seokmin.

"Soonyoung"

Soonyoung dengan cepat menutup pintu lalu berlari meninggalkan seokmin, mingyu yang kebetulan kembali dari dapur melihat soonyoung berlari menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eh? Seokmin, soonyoung hyung kenapa?"

Tubuh seokmin terhempas ke sofa, lalu melentangkan tubuhnya di sana dengan kepala ia topang dengan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu mengikuti seokmin, duduk di sofa tunggal lalu memakan cookies buatannya. Ia melirik seokmin yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebal, ia menendang kaki seokmin. "Heh, aku menunggu jawabanmu btw"

Seokmin memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin", seokmin mendudukan tubuhnya, menatap mingyu dengan sendu.

"Apa?"

"Sejak kemarin, aku dan soonyoung hyung merasa di ikuti seseorang"

Mingyu terdiam menatap seokmin yang juga menatapnya. Mingyu menegapkan duduknya. "Di ikuti seseorang?"

"Ya", seokmin menunduk. "dan orang itu... Seperti wonwoo hyung"

 **DEG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC^^**

 **Balasan review^^**

 **kookies :** Moment meanie? udah jelas di chapter 3 dan 4 :D makasih udah review :*

vooliee **:** Udah panjang belum sekarang? :v makasih udah review :*

jodohnyaleeteuk1 **:** Iya makasih udah review :*

 **ririri :** Mungkin saya kurang jelas, nanti di perbaiki, dan mohon sarannya. Terimakasih sudah review :* **  
**

redhoeby93 : Makasih :* sering-sering review, dan maaf jika membingungkan. Makasih udah review :*

 **az :** maaf kalo belum mengerti, ini emang gaya menulisku :( makasih udah review :* **  
**

DevilPrince : Yang sepaham cepat mengerti :v makasih udah review :*

 **JinheeJae :** Silahkan di lanjut bacanya^^ makasih udah review :* **  
**

 **Mbee :** Iya makasih udah review :* **  
**

TAEKOOKED : Selamat menebak :D XD makasih udah review :*

 **Note : Bingung mau ngomong apa, :D tp perbanyak review, memperbanyak words setiap chap :v MAKASIH! X")**

 **SEBONGIEEEE CHUKKAAEE! CIEE YG TADI MALEM DAPET AWARD *CHU CHU CHU***

 **Riview?**


	5. Chapter 5

**BTS & SEVENTEEN**

Chapter 5

 **Ready?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jungkook maupun Hojoon tak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali. Jungkook sibuk melihat pemandangan kota seoul, dan Hojoon yang fokus menyetir. Meski sesekali melirik Jungkook yang masih diam tak bersuara.

Hojoon ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Jungkook, mereka mati jika berdua saja; Tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi Hojoon bersyukur, Jungkook perlahan berusaha melawan kakaknya.

"Aku.."

Melirik Jungkook yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Hojoon menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, sebelum perlahan kepalanya bergerak, menoleh ke Hojoon yang sedang tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Mata Jungkook menajam, namun Hojoon tak menghiraukannya, dia justru semakin tersenyum lebar menanggapi sikap Jungkook. Yang lebih muda membuang muka, menatap lurus ke depan, dan ia sedikit tersentak melihat kakaknya berdiri tepat di depan mobil yang terparkir di sisi kirinya.

Menatapnya penuh amarah, lalu menghilang. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, menunduk melihat kedua tangannya dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Tempo nafasnya menjadi cepat, seolah kehilangan oksigen dan mencoba mendapatkannya.

Hojoon menatapnya sedih, entah sudah ke berapa kali Hojoon melihat keponakkan manisnya seperti ini. Pada awalnya Hojoon tak mengerti; di malam pertama, dirinya pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian dan keperluan lainnya untuk ibunya yang menginap di rumah sakit.

Hojoon masih ingat jelas.

Di malam itu..

 **Kejadian setahun yang lalu**..

 _Hojoon memilih berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah, karena jarak rumah keluarga Jungkook dekat dengan rumah sakit. Jejak air mata di pipinya masih terlihat, tentu saja dia menangis, walau sudah di tahan sebisa mungkin._

 _Ia menenteng tas berisi pakaiannya, ia sempat mengambilnya saat di tempat kejadian Ayahnya dan Wonwoo kecelakaan, tapi meninggalkan tas Jungkook di sana._

 _Mendongak melihat rumah mewah keluarga Jungkook, mendorong pagarnya perlahan lalu menutupnya kembali. Saat itu sudah tengah malam, sepi. Tidak ada satpam yang berjaga atau pembantu menyambutnya datang, hell tentu saja mereka mengundurkan diri setelah Wonwoo membunuh majikannya._

 _'Jungkook sudah pulang belum ya?' batin Hojoon menatap keseluruh ruangan._

 _PRANG!_

 _Hojoon terlonjak kaget saat memasuki kamar ibunya, ia kembali menutup pintu kamar ibunya, meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia mendongak menatap ke arah kamar Wonwoo yang selurus dengan tangga._

 _"TIDAK! JANGAN HYUNG!"_

 _Dahinya berkerut semakin jelas mendengar suara teriakan Jungkook._

 _"JUNGKOOK-AH!", Hojoon melebarkan matanya, jantungnya berdegub kencang mendengar teriakan Jungkook._

 _'Jungkookie !'_

 _Kaki Hojoon reflek berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat._

 _"Kook-ah?!"_

 _BRUGH._

 _Debuman yang ia dengar dari arah kamar Jungkook, membuat Hojoon semakin panik, segera ia membuka kamar Jungkook yang tak terkunci. Setelah sampai di kamar Jungkook, Hojoon merasa tubuhnya lemas melihat keadaan Jungkook._

 _"Jungkook-ah..", Hojoon menitikan air matanya. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang gagang pintu._

 _Jungkook terlihat menyedihkan duduk lalu meringsut ke pojok kamarnya di dekat jendela penghubung balkon kamarnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dengan kaki di tekuk, kepalanya menunduk dan kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya. Bergumam tak jelas._

 _Tak jelas._

 _"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"_

 _Hojoon terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Jungkook, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan saat Hojoon mendekatinnya. Dan itu membuat Hojoon bingung maksud Jungkook, ia hanya ingin memeluk Jungkook dan menenangkannya._

 _"Jungkook-ah.. Aku-"_

 _"KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT HYUNG! AKU BENCI DIRIMU! KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU! PERGI! PERGGGIII!"_

 _Jungkook semakin histeris dengan air matanya yang bercucuran._

 _Hojoon ikut menangis melihat Jungkook, ia tak menyangka Jungkook bisa jadi seperti ini._ _Hojoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook yang semakin ketakutan melihat dirinya. Tidak Hojoon! Bukan dirimu, tapi yang berada di belakangmu._

 _Kemudian tak lama, Jungkook tertawa di barengi air matanya. Semakin keras dengan tatapan sinis ke arahnya, Hojoon sempat tercekat menatap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba tertawa penuh kesedihan dan kedua matanya berubah menghitam._

 _Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Hojoon dengan tatapan datar dan auranya._

 _Bisa Hojoon rasakan tubuhnya membeku, terpengah sesaat. Sebelum sadar, yang di hadapannya bukanlah Jungkook, melainkan.._

 _"Jangan pedulikan Jungkook, urusi saja Ayahmu hyung, Jungkook tidak butuh perhatianmu", suaranya bahkan terdengar berbeda sekali. Ia seperti di hadapkan oleh Wonwoo sendiri, Hojoon menatapnya tak kalah tajam dan sedikit cemas._

 _Kepalan kedua tangannya mengendur. "Wonwoo, jangan mengganggu kami lagi, duniamu sudah berbeda"_

 _"Apa masalahmu? KALIAN SAMA SAJA?"_

 _BRAK._

 _Tubuh Hojoon terhempas jauh, menabrak pintu lalu terjatuh tengkurap. Ia meringis merasakan sakit di punggungnya._

 _Kepalanya mendadak pening, ia seharian ini belum makan apapun, ia terlalu kalut dengan keadaan Jungkook dan kematian Ayahnya yang belum bisa keluarganya terima. Ibunya tak berhenti menangis, saat di tinggal tadi saja, ia masih ingat jelas ibunya menyuruhnya pulang. Biar ibunya saja dan adiknya di sana._

 _Entah kenapa, Hojoon merasa keadaan sekarang seperti ungkapan keponakkannya. Wonwoo pernah menelfonnya beberapa kali, ia menangis sembari menceritakan masalahnya. Tentang dirinya dan seseorang yang di cintainya dan tentang kedua orangtuanya juga. Hojoon hanya bisa menasehatinya dan tak bisa membantu saat itu, karena saat itu ia sedang sibuk mengurusi masa UN-nya. Wonwoo mengerti dan berterimakasih padanya. Hojoon merasa bersalah akan itu._

 _"Ku tekankan lagi, Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku dan Jungkook", Jungkook terdiam menatap karpet merahnya yang berubah menjadi hitam dan seluruh barang-barang maupun desain kamar Jungkook berubah hitam._

 _Hitam itu warna kesukaan Wonwoo; penggambaran Jungkook setelah kejadian tadi. Hojoon mengusap air matanya, berdeham sebentar lalu menatap Jungkook._

 _"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, ja-jaga di-rimu. Aku dan bibi akan pulang sore nanti, maaf tidak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan" kata Hojoon menahan tangisnya._

 _"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu" ujar Jungkook masih dengan posisi sama. Dingin dan menusuk. Dan tatapan kelam itu.._

 _Hojoon mulai mengerti._

.

"Aku turun di sini saja, sudah dekat"

Greb.

Jungkook keluar dari mobil Hojoon, melirik keponakannya lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Hojoon dalam kesedihan.

"Tidak apa-apa hojoon-ah, tidak apa-apa"

Drtt.. Drtt..

Hojoon meraih ponselnya, lalu melihat pesan yang ternyata dari sahabatnya.

…..

 **From** : Hyosang

Joon, kemarilah ke tempat biasa. Ada byungjoo dan hansol juga.

…..

 **To** : Hyosang

Tunggu 5 menit lagi aku sampai

…..

Hojoon menghela nafas berat, memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menghidupkan layar ponselnya, mengirim pesan.

…..

 **To** : Jungkook

Maaf tidak bisa memasakkanmu makan siang.

P.S : Eommaku dan nari pulang ke rumah.

…..

Hojoon tersenyum miris setelahnya.

.

Sungguh demi apapun Taehyung risih sekali dengan kedatangan Jimin ke rumahnya, ia sedang asyik-asyiknya melamunkan hoobae-nya, malah di ganggu. Dasar!

"Jimin, bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja? Ini sudah hampir sore, biasanya kau pergi dengan Twins berhargamu itu" kata Taehyung di akhiri dengusan. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya lalu duduk di sana. Sedangkan Jimin tidur terlentang di kasurnya dengan kedua kakinya menapak di lantai, menatap langit-langit kamar sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Eyy kau juga berharga bagiku Tae, tidak.. maksudku semuanya", Jimin mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Taehyung yang sedang memainkan rubriknya. Terlihat serius sekali, dan itu bukan gaya Taehyung.

"Oh ya Tae, aku lupa memberitahukanmu, besok ada pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas"

Taehyung mendongak menatap sahabatnya. Menaikkan satu alisnya; "Memang penting bagiku?"

Jimin mendecih lalu melemparkan bantal ke arah Taehyung yang sigap di tangkap Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat Jimin merengut.

"Aku serius Tae! Bukankah kau menyukai hoobae-mu itu?" goda Jimin yang terlihat menyebalkan untuk Taehyung. Kali ini Taehyung yang melempar balik bantalnya ke arah Jimin.

"YAK!"

"Ada-ada saja kau Jimin, memang hoobae yang mana yang aku sukai? Sok tahu!" kata Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum usil. "Apa sih yang tidak ku ketahui tentang sahabat se-perpopokan ku ini?", akhiran dengan tertawa keras melihat Taehyung salah tingkah. Jimin terbahak melihat itu. Lucu sekali. "Tae, aku kenal kau hampir 16 tahun dan itu sangat lama. Gerak-gerikmu mudah terbaca olehku"

Keduanya saling tatap, Taehyung menatapnya sinis yang di balas senyum tulus Jimin. "Hey!"

"Tae dengarkan, aku sangat senang kau yang seperti apa adanya. Taehyung yang ku kenal sangat baik dan ku fikir..."

"A-apa?", Taehyung menatapnya gugup.

"Kau cocok dengan Jungkook"

"HAH?! Kau tau darimana namanya Jungkook?"

Jimin bersidekap. "Hanya pecinta komik dan anime yang tak mengetahuinya"

"Cih!"

.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menaiki kasurnya, "hh... Sindiranmu keren juga jim,"

Tubuh Jimin memutar ke samping, berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang kali ini ia sibuk dengan makanannya. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat cara makan Taehyung. Ia menatap ayam bumbu yang sedang Taehyung makan, dia terdiam.

Sampai Taehyung menyadari ia di tatap oleh sahabat pendeknya itu. "YAK! Kenapa kau malah melamun?!", Taehyung kembali sibuk memakan makanan favoritnya itu.

"E-eh ti-tidak, hanya saja jadi kepikiran Twins-ku", Jimin memberikan cengirannya saat Taehyung menatapnya kesal di balik kaleng colanya. "Jim, aku yakin se-terkenal apapun Jungkook, kau tidak mungkin peduli tentangnya jika kau tak penasaran dengannya".

Alis jimin terangkat, tangannya menyomot dada ayam yang tengah di pandangi Taehyung, pun tidak protes tentu saja, dia masih punya secup besar ayam bumbunya di dapur. "Maksudmu.. Aku -tertarik begitu?" tanya jimin.

Anggukan cepat Taehyung membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. "Jimin, jangan tertawa! Kau berisik!", Taehyung mengambil gigitan besar lalu membuang muka. Memeluk cup sedang isi ayam bumbu itu posesif.

"Tae, yang benar saja aku menyukai laki-laki seperti Jungkook jika aku punya Yoongi hyung dan adiknya yang sama-sama bisa membuat orang diabetes dengan senyum beberapa detik saja, hahaha.. Aduh ya ampun!" ujar Jimin dengan sesekali menggigit dada ayam yang sangat lezat. Hari ini ada diskon, pantas Taehyung membeli 2 cup yang isinya lumayan banyak -katanya di beri bonus oleh pemiliknya. Taehyung langganan sekali.

Taehyung meliriknya lalu menghela nafas, memindahkan cup ayam itu ke pangkuan Jimin lalu terdiam. "Kau tahu, seokmin menceritakan banyak hal tentang Jungkook"

"Oh ya, apa itu?" tanya Jimin, ia melirik jam dinding kamar Taehyung. Menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 sore.

"Seokmin seperti punya banyak rahasia keluarga Jungkook, tapi-", Taehyung ragu, tapi ia mencoba yakin.

"Kenapa Tae? Apa ada yang salah dengan Seokmin?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Lalu menatap Jimin; "Kau kenal Mingyu?"

Jimin mengenyit. "Mingyu? Mingyu siapa? Aku tidak kenal Tae", Jimin berdiri mengambil tisu basah lalu mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, membuangnya ke tong sampah kemudian berbalik mengambil tasnya.

"Tae maaf, aku harus pulang, Yoongi hyung pasti sudah menunggu. Oh ya aku lupa lagi!"

Taehyung tak menanggapi, ia hanya diam sembari mendengarkan pemuda kelahiran sama dengannya itu.

"Besok sore kan ada pertandingan sepak bola, kau harus lihat ya! Adik Yoongi hyung -Jihoon juga ikut.."

"Malas" kata Taehyung sembari menidurkan dirinya menyamping.

Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dengan tampang innocent-nya. "Kau yakin? Jungkook juga akan bermain, dia menjadi lawan kelas Jihoon dan Seokmin" terang Jimin. Membuat Taehyung kembali menegapkan duduknya.

"REALLY?!"

.

Srak.

Tap.

Tap.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah tak kuat berjalan, kakinya mati rasa, dan tubuhnya menggigil, Jungkook memutuskan duduk menyandar di tembok di sebuah gang sempit menuju rumahnya. Ia mendongak dengan nafas memburu, melipat satu kakinya, dengan kedua tangan di dadanya. Sakit, sesak, perih... Jungkook sulit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang, ia tidak tahu, baru kali ia merasakannya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Air matanya bahkan sudah keluar sedari keluar dari mobil keponakkannya itu. Ia lelah sebenarnya, kapan kakaknya berhenti mengendalikannya? Kenapa berkeliaran di sekitarnya? Apa arwah kakaknya tidak tenang di sana? Apa ada sesuatu yang belum di selesaikan?

Jungkook menunduk merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri melemah, sakit sekali... Ia tak dapat menahan isakkannya, ini keterlaluan sakitnya. Dengan meremas dadanya saja tak cukup, apa ini? APA?!

Kepala Jungkook berputar kesana-kemari pengalihan rasa sakit di dadanya yang menjadi, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memukul tanah di sisi pahanya. Ia tak sanggup, tidak..

Pandangannya memburam, semakin tak jelas, kepalanya pusing luar biasa, isakkan terakhirnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran Jungkook mendongak, samar-samar melihat kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

"hikss hyung.."

BRUGH.

Jungkook jatuh pingsan ke sisi kanan. Beberapa garis hitam menjalar dari leher ke lengan kiri Jungkook sampai ke ujung jarinya. Membentuk pola acak seperti tatto, dan ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Kekehan kecil terdengar memilukan, karena itu bukan kekehan sebuah ejekan atau bentuk ungkapan sebuah lelucon. Wonwoo mendekat ke arah adiknya yang sungguh sangat menyedihkan, tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulut Jungkook, tapi tidak berbau amis melainkan harumnya bunga mawar yang baru mekar.

Inilah yang Wonwoo takutkan.

Untuk itu ia selalu melarang Jungkook jatuh cinta, dan Jungkook melanggarnya. Wonwoo tahu, ini sudah ia ketahui sejak adiknya baru memasuki SMA. Wonwoo menyeringai melihat tanda di leher dan tangan kiri Jungkook.

"Pasti sakit kan? Itu yang ku rasakan sampai sekarang", Wonwoo menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kosong -gelap; "Kau juga harus merasakannya adikku sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC^^**

 **Note : Maaf belum bisa bales, dan chapter ini pendek lagi -_- sejujurnya gue kalo update deadline 1 jam sebelum di publish :3 jadi maaf kalo alurnya berantakan, ini udah maksimal ngebayanginnya. ff sebelah baru kemaren update, pusing.. bentar lg mau UKK. Mungkin minggu depan bakal update lg.. hmmm btw makasih yg udah review chap kemaren ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**BTS & SEVENTEEN**

Chapter 6

 **Ready?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

Jungkook terbangun di malam hari, matanya mengerjab perlahan untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur. Merasakan kepalanya berat, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat di barengi desisan. Tepat setelah ia menyandar di headbed, Hojoon mengiriminya pesan jika dia tidak pulang malam ini. Sudah biasa.

Dan itu berarti kakaknya ingin berbicara dengannya malam ini; Wonwoo akan tahu jika Jungkook mulai gelisah karena banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Wonwoo selalu menghindar setiap ia bertanya. Jungkook penasaran, yang selama setahun lebih mengendalikannya itu benar-benar kakaknya atau sosok yang lain? Suasana kamar Jungkook sangat suram, gelap dan mati. Miris sekali kehidupannya, tanpa sadar ia menitikan air matanya, matanya memerah manakala garis-garis mulai muncul kembali di sekitar lehernya. Sakit. Menahan semua kesakitan mental maupun fisiknya bukanlah hal yang mudah, dia mempunyai keterbatasan sebagai manusia. Sabar tidak ada batasnya, tapi ini bukan sekedar pembahasan kata 'Sabar'. Jungkook merasakan kehampaan, kosong, gelap dan Jungkook benci dirinya sendiri. Ia akhirnya menyerah, menjambak rambut hitam legamnya -menariknya dengan kuat-kuat tak peduli jika kepalanya botak sekalipun.

Sesak selalu tepat waktu, hatinya semakin perih, dia butuh pengobatan tak mungkin dia seperti ini hingga akhir dunia nanti. Jungkook ingin kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan menuruti perkataan kakaknya. Bukan mau di kendalikan kakaknya.

Bukan berkata dingin setiap orang berbicara dengannya.

Bukan bersikap acuh ke semua orang.

Bukan seorang yang selalu berkebalikan dengan aslinya.

Bukan Jungkook yang mempunyai kehidupan datar.

Ia ingin berubah!

"AARRGGGGHHH!"

Teriakan Jungkook terdengar pilu, terisak lirik dengan tangannya yang terkulai lemas ke bawah dan seketika ia merasa mual. Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya lalu-

BRUK!

jatuh seperti orang bersujud. Dan ia muntah di karpet hitamnya, muntah darah. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk memuntahkan semua darah yang terus-terusan keluar dari mulutnya. "Uhukk!"

Suara pintu kamar menuju balkon terbuka lebar, di sambut hembusan angin malam yang begitu dingin menusuk kulit. Jungkook menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya di meja nakas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, yang di fikirannya sekarang adalah ia harus melawan kakaknya.

Harus.

"Mau melawanku?"

DEG.

Jungkook kembali terjatuh tengkurap, ia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu keadaan Jungkook dari sisi Wonwoo.

Dia. Sangat. Menakjubkan.

Rambut acak-acakan, tubuhnya bergetar dengan keringat yang begitu banyak, nafasnya tersengal, bekas darah di sekitar mulut-dagu dan leher hingga seragam sekolahnya. Tak lupa; ia terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya.

Sungguh sempurna.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring di ambang pintu balkon. Aura gelap mengelilinginya, langit malam bertabur bintang dan bulan yang sangat terang sempurna menjadi background sang kakak. Jujur; Jungkook seperti melihat iblis tengah menjemputnya untuk ke neraka. Tetap diam, dengan deraian air mata yang tak ada henti-hentinya, membuat sakit di sekujur tubuhnya menjadi.

"Bunuh aku hyung" lirih Jungkook.

Lebih baik ia mati sekalian. Mungkin ia akan lebih tenang jika ia mati dan terlepas dari semua kendali kakaknya. Ya, ia terlalu lelah. Sangat-sangat lelah menunggu akhir dunia nanti. "Bunuh aku saja, aku benci diriku"

"Munafik"

Mata Jungkook membola mendengar satu kata paling menohok hatinya. Semunafik itukah dirinya? Samapai dengan santainya sang kakak yang amat ia rindukan berkata seperti itu?

Munafik ?

Dia Munafik ?

Wonwoo mendekat beberapa langkah. "Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah kau yang paling berhak hidup bahagia", Jungkook menunduk tak berani menatap kakaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan ketakutannya dahulu kembali. Meremas karpet hitamnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Tak ada hal yang paling menyeramkan selain kepercayaan"

Jungkook menggeleng menyergah ucapan kakaknya; "Kau salah hyung", tubuh Jungkook bergerak mundur, duduk bersandar di sisi kasur bersprei putihnya yang kusut.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus. Mata Jungkook bergerak dari bawah ke atas, menatap kakaknya yang tak bergeming. Aura gelap itu masih ada, heran saja; darimana kakaknya memiliki kekuatan negatif ini? Benar-benar dendam nyata. Sedih melihat kakaknya seperti ini, Jungkook ingin kakaknya pergi. Ingin.

"Kepercayaanku pada hyung sangatlah besar. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana denganmu hyung. Ku mohon kembalilah, biarkan kami hidup tenang begitupun dirimu"

"Kau tidak mengerti"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Di usiaku yang sekarang, aku belum mengerti apapun!" kata Jungkook. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dengan wajah emo-nya. "Kau kakak yang terbaik bagiku, seburuk apapun dirimu di masa lalu. Aku tetap menyayangi dirimu, kau hyungku! Untuk itulah aku tidak mengerti"

Tatapan Wonwoo berubah datar. Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Satu tindakan yang kau lakukan, maka ku beri satu penderitaan. Jangan salahkan aku, karena semua yang terjadi"

Keduanya bertatapan. "Itu karena dirimu", tubuh Jungkook menegang sempurna. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tidak mengerti; ia benci tidak menemukan jawaban semua yang di lakukan kakaknya, semua yang di ucapkan kakaknya, kembali ia menjatuhkan air matanya dalam diam. Kedua mata terfokus -sendu melihat objeknya.

Wonwoo mengusap tangan kirinya, kepalanya di miringkan ke kiri. Seringaian mengerikan dari wajahnya tak luntur sedikitpun.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan kakaknya. Matanya membelalak, perasaan itu kembali lagi.

"Ti-tidak hyung.. TIDAK!"

.

 **KLAP.**

"HAH! Hah.. Hah.."

Eh? Kenapa di kelas?. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan ia berada di mana. Semua teman sekelasnya, menatapnya terganggu bahkan ada yang kelewat sinis. Tapi Jungkook tak peduli, melihat papan tulis berisi penuh coretan termasuk 'Aturan kuis hari ini'. Ia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia sudah merasa aman. 'Syukurlah!'. Nafasnya sudah kembali normal walaupun peluh membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan dari Ryoung Ssaem menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengangguk, tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja, matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Astaga, apa maksudnya ini?'

Wonwoo justru tersenyum manis di depan pintu kelas Jungkook.

"Terimakasih kook-ah"

Ada yang aneh, menurut Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Melihat Mingyu hanya diam dab terus melihat ke arah atap sekolah. Bukan terlalu masalah sih tapi, kasihan lehernya nanti sakit.

"Mingyu, apa makanan buatanku tidak enak?" tanya Soonyoung. Hanya berbasa-basi sebenarnya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Mingyu. Memangnya ada apa sih di sana? Tapi, tetap tak ada jawaban. Soonyoung mendengus kasar.

Seokmin menyikut Soonyoung lalu menatap Mingyu. "Apa itu wajar?"

"Sepertinya Mingyu sedang berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo", Soonyoung menjawab asal. Sungguh! Dia tidak tahu apa yang Mingyu lakukan, melamun membayangkan masa lalunya? Atau sedang yah.. berbicara dengan Wonwoo -mungkin saja. Atau bisa saja hanya menikmati pemandangan.

Mata Seokmin membulat saat diam-diam Soonyoung mencium pipinya. Lalu kembali memakan chicken katsu buatannya sendiri, yang sejujurnya agak asin sih. Hehe.

"Soo-soonyoung", Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya sembari tangannya memegang pipi kanannya. Dan di balas senyum hingga matanya menghilang. Duh! Seokmin jadi gemas sendiri.

Mingyu tak menggubris mereka, bukan bermaksud mengabaikan. Duduk menyandar di pohon yang begitu rindang, kotak bekal pink bermotif karakter di winnie the pooh; piglet di pangkuannya, dan matanya tak teralihkan dari atap sekolah sejak ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung di halaman belakang sekolah.

Ia melihat apa yang Seokmin dan Soonyoung pernah lihat.

Wonwoo hyung-nya duduk di pinggiran atap tanpa batas, dengan tatapan sendu ke arahnya.

'Wonwoo hyung' batinnya.

.

Lantai 2, kembali ke lantai 1.

Lantai 1, naik lagi ke lantai 3 lalu kembali ke 1.

Itu yang di lakukan Taehyung di saat istirahat berlangsung untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati kaku. Kakinya kram mendadak sampai harus di seret.

"Astaga! Kemana kau Jungkook?!", Taehyung mengusak surai rambutnya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan murid yang berlalu lalang melewatinya, beruntung saja ia tak bertemu guru kedisiplinan. Ia sejujurnya lelah tak menemukan Jungkook di manapun. Karena yang ia tahu dari Seokmin; Jungkook setiap istirahat akan berdiam diri di perpustakaan atau ruang guru untuk makan siang. Tapi mana? Ia berkeliling berkali-kali melwati tempat tersebut, tetap nihil. "Kook-ah, kau di mana? Ku mohon jangan bersembunyi dariku".

Ke-PD-an -_-.

Matanya terus mengedar keseluruh koridor dan halaman luas sekolah. Ia rela membolos pelajaran demi bertemu Jungkook. Bahkan Jimin memukulnya karena berani membolos.

Karena sejak pagi ia tak melihat Hoobae paling memikat itu. Ia jadi merindukan Hoobae-nya, walaupun belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Tapi ia tahu Jungkook juga ingin mengenal dirinya. Hey! Jangan tanya ia bisa tahu, gerak-gerik tubuhnya mudah terbaca. "Ayolah Jeon! Jangan membuat-ku.. JUNGKOOK!"

Senang bukan main, tatkala matanya menangkap siluet Jungkook yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Nah yang ini Taehyung tidak tahu. Segera ia berlari dengan cepat melihat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya.

DEG.

Kesan angkuh dan tatapan dingin adalah hal pertama yang Taehyung rasakan setiap berada di dekat Jungkook. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut 3 anak tangga, Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang juga menatapnya datar. Tak ada pandangan bersahabat sedikitpun, pantas orang-orang menilainya buruk dalam bergaul karena sikap Jungkook sendiri. Namun perhatian Taehyung teralih ke leher Jungkook. "Eh? Lehermu kenapa kook-ah?"

Panggilan itu.

Tatapan itu.

Semakin membuat Jungkook berharap ia mati secepatnya.

Dengan cepat Jungkook berbalik untuk menyembunyikan tanda di lehernya lalu pergi meinggalkan Taehyung yang terbengong melihat reaksi Jungkook. Salah tindakan!

"E-eh Kook! Tunggu aku!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di tangga tanpa batas itu. Yeah, tangga ini khusus di buat jika ada keadaan darurat; Dinding kedap suara dan itu mengakibatkan suara langkah cepat mereka terdengar menggema.

"Jungkook tunggu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Jungkook berhenti!" teriakan Taehyung tak di hiraukan sama sekali. Itu membuat Taehyung kesal sekaligus khawatir, ia merasa bersalah akan kejadian tadi.

"Jungkook!", Taehyung menghitung ini putaran tangga ke 3. Dan sedikit lagi sampai ke atap.

Entah kekuatan darimana, kram di kakinya menghilang dan mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Jungkook.

Tap.

HAH!

Sret.

Ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan mendorongnya ke sisi pintu atap.

"Akh" ringisan ringan Jungkook terdengar lirih. Taehyung mengunci pergerakan Jungkook, dan semakin memojokkan Jungkook di sana.

Posisi mengkhawatirkan.

Karena tangga darurat ini tak memiliki pembatas di sisinya. Dan sepertinya Taehyung lupa posisi tubuhnya dan Jungkook. Bergerak ke kiri sedikit saja, di pastikan mereka akan jatuh dan mati mengenaskan. Mereka di lantai 3 bruh!

"Jungkook-ah", Taehyung melembutkan tatapannya saat Jungkook yang sedari tadi membuang muka -yang sebenarnya sedang mewanti-wanti mereka akan jatuh- balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak berubah.

Sempat Taehyung tertegun dan tubuhnya terasa beku. "Kook"

"Lepaskan aku"

Kalimat pertama yang Jungkook ucapkan seperti perintah mutlak, Taehyung tanpa sadar melepas cengkraman di lengan Jungkook. Ia sedikitpun tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari gerak-gerik Jungkook, mencoba memahami Hoobae manisnya melewati tatapan mata mereka.

Tapi sulit.

Aneh pikir Taehyung, ada hal yang tak biasa dari diri Jungkook. Membuatnya harus terdiam membaca keinginan Jungkook.

Tetap; tak terbaca.

"Pergilah"

Taehyung tersadar dari pikiran rumitnya, "apa?"

"Pergi"

Serangan mendadak dari mata gelap Jungkook seketika Taehyung menggeleng. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa hawa di sekitarnya tak mengenakan. Ia berdeham.

"A-aku ingin bicara padamu"

Kali ini Jungkook yang terdiam. Percayalah, jantung Jungkook berdetak 2x lipat lebih cepat dan pemilik yakin ini bukan karena lari menaiki tangga tadi. Ia menggeleng kemudian. "Pergilah sunbae, ini keinginanku"

"Tapi-"

Jungkook kembali membuang muka dengan tangan kanannya menarik jas sekolah Taehyung. Lalu membuka pintu atap.

"Tunggu Kook!"

"Aku-", Jungkook melihat kakaknya. Duduk memunggunginya. "Aku tidak bisa sunbae, maaf.."

GREB.

Ini yang tak Taehyung pahami sejak kemarin. Penjelasan Seokmin dan sikap Jungkook tidak bisa ia mengerti atau tebak. Tatapan Taehyung menyendu, keinginan hatinya semakin kuat bahwa ia ingin melindungi Jungkook.

Siswa dengan banyak hal yang tak terduga, misterius dan begitu mudah menariknya ke dalam pesona Hoobae manisnya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan.

"Kau tidak baik kook-ah"

Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook lalu pergi dari sana. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti.

Merasa Taehyung sudah pergi, Jungkook jatuh terduduk. Menangisi kepergian Taehyung, Sunbae yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Eomma, Appa..."

Wonwoo yang mendengar isakan Jungkook hanya diam, tatapan sendunya berganti nyalang; ketika melihat Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi bersama Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

BRAK!

"Hyung!", Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat sebuah kursi melayang dan menabrak dinding di sampingnya. Ia berbalik kemudian berdiri menghadap kakaknya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Persediaanmu habis"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, aku tahu"

"Kau melanggar lagi, berniat melawanku ternyata"

"Hyung, jangan ungkit itu lagi!"

Wonwoo tergelak. "Kenapa? Takut melihat keponakkanmu mati mengenaskan hm?", wajah Wonwoo lebih berekspresi. Jungkook tak mengerti apa maksud di balik senyum cerah kakaknya. Ada yang ganjil.

"Hari ini kita butuh darah"

DEG.

.

Langkah Seokmin terhenti begitupun Soonyoung dan Mingyu saat melewati kelas X-C. "Eoh Sunbae!"

Soonyoung melirik Mingyu yang hanya diam. Lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Di mana teman sekelasnya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Seokmin, Soonyoung..", ucapan Taehyung terhenti ketika melihat pemuda asing di belakang Seokmin. Seolah mengerti Seokmin menarik Mingyu ke depan. "Eh iya, kenalkan dia temanku sunbae"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Halo, aku Kim Mingyu, teman sekelas Seokmin. Aku anak baru di sini sunbae" kata Mingyu sembari membungkuk tanda hormat. Soonyoung sepertinya menyadari sesuatu saat Mingyu terdiam kembali. Lalu Mingyu tersenyum tipis di balas senyum menawan Taehyung.

Tunggu!

"Kau Mingyu?" tanya Taehyung melirik Seokmin yang sedang menepuk dahinya.

Keduanya bertatapan.

Tatapan intens Taehyung dan tatapan bingung Mingyu.

"Kau kenal keluarga Jeon kan? Jeon Jungkook?", mata Taehyung berbinar. Seokmin memperlihatkan cengirannya dan Soonyoung justru mematung di tempatnya.

Mingyu hampir lupa akan nama itu.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ya Jungkook, kau kenal dia kan?!"

Tiba-tiba suara 'Bugh' dari arah tangga tadi menghentikan obrolan mereka, dan keempatnya menoleh ke belakang Taehyung, yang kebetulan di lewati Seungcheol dan Joshua yang sedang membawa buku paket tersentak kaget dan berteriak histeris.

"YAK APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Seungcheol.

Sedangkan Joshua mundur sampai menabrak kursi. Buku paket matematika berserakan bercampur aliran darah membasahinya. Seungcheol melotot melihat itu. Heol,

"Darah"

Itu suara Mingyu dan Taehyung. Keduanya beralih melihat ke arah atap. Soonyoung berjengit kemudian memeluk Seokmin, bahkan Seokmin juga merasakan jantungnya lepas. Segera ia menuntun Soonyoung ke samping Joshua dan duduk di sana. "Seokmin"

"Tenanglah"

Joshua -ah tidak, semua yang ada di sana mematung. Apalagi Seungcheol yang kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba bunyi yang membuatnya kaget -entah darimana asalnya- dan cipratan darah yang mengotori celana dan sepatunya.

"Kenapa bisa?" gumam Joshua. Masih dalam mode kagetnya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. Astaga.

Darah itu begitu banyak mengalir dari tangga, tapi tidak berbau. Mingyu memutar kepalanya masih tetap menatap ke atas sana. Mengikuti bentuk tangga,

Tes.

Reflek Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap tetesan berbau anyir itu di pipinya. Matanya seketika berkaca-kaca. Tapi pemikiran Taehyung lain halnya.

"JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC^^**

 **Note : Gak tau harus ngomong apa '-' sejujurnya chapter ini gak meyakinkan di publish/? gak sreg ama karakter wonu di sini -_- masih baper pemisrah(?) tadi malem di KCON NY 2016 tetep gak liat wonu :3 dan review lom bisa bales.  
**

 **Wonwoo tambah kejam?**

 **BENER! dan maaf yg biasin wonu xD gue nistain bias kalian. VKook? banyak yg pengen mereka cepet ketemu :v tuh udah kan? dan kak taetae pekaan kok orangnya,.**

 **Maaf! MAAF BANGET yang nunggu kelanjutan ff Bornean Boy T-T gue gak tau kapan di lanjut, masalahnya setiap ngetik bagian wonu baper terus hikkss :') gak kuat! Dan untuk Closed Book makasih banget udah foll/fav sepertinya abis lebaran nanti di lanjut '-'**

 **Review ?**


End file.
